Roses
by The Demon Within Me
Summary: kagome has been injured by Naraku impersonating inuyasha! this time he has to mark kagome. What happens in the beginning. the new kagome has powers...and pups?new enemies, new hatred and new love will burst into this crazy, romantic story. SORRY suck at summaries but I promise this story is better than it gets
1. Chapter 1the beginning

_**Hey you guys, this is inuyashasgirlfriend1 this is my first inuyasha fanfic. Hop you guys like this thing well has to go!**_

* * *

_**ROSES**_

_**love is a light that is in need of turning on, so turn love on  
**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no inuyashas wish I did though.**

Inuyasha rather looked pale after the battle with Naraku, (which was unsuccessful)

'What did I do?'

I asked myself. I heard footsteps behind me, thinking it was inuyasha.

"If I was in the way…I'm really sorry"

"You should be"

A clawed hand went into my shoulder. I screamed inuyasha's name

"Inuyasha…why?"

"I want the sacred jewel pieces"

Inuyasha ran to me. I was confused.

"what?"

"Damn you Naraku! Trying to deceive me AGAIN"

"that's right"

I ripped my shoulder away from the fake inuyashas hand. i turned myself around.

"Naraku, you will NEVER deceive or get the jewel shards"

"why a petty little human thinks she can defeat me?"

"Of course i do you freaking idiot"

he looked at me weirdly, then smirked.

"i have injected you with poison. may you die a painful death"

i looked at my shoulder. purple was oozing out of my wound. Naraku vanished without a trace. i collapsed in inuyasha's arms.

*INUPOV*

i saw Kagome moan in pain as i ran to Kaeda's hut. Kaeda took out a futon and i laid Kagome in the futon. i was worried to the bone. She opened her eyes and looked at me. i walked out in anger and frustration. i heard a scream of pain and ran inside. kagome's blood came to my nose

"DAMN KAEDA THAT HURT"

i was dumbstruck

"D-did you just say what i think you just said?"

"what, is something wrong... OW"

Miroku and Sango came in and grimaced at the smell of blood.

"is lady Kagome going to be okay?"

i looked at Miroku and yelled.

"DOES SHE LOOK LIKE SHeS GOING TO BE OKAY?"

something that sounded like a whimper came from Shippo. Shippo went to Kagome and said in a yelp.

"SHE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT what do i do if mama's not around "

Kaeda said to me.

"Inuyasha ye need to make kagome, in order for her to stay alive"

"are you NUTS"

"if ye don't do it kagome will DIE"

i walked over to kagome reluctantly and said to her.

"im sorry i have to do this for you to stay with me. i cant see another girl i care about die"

i bit into her shoulder, (i_n between her neck and shoulder)_

* * *

**well hope you liked this chapter. i'll try to update tomorrow. hop you guys get into the groove of this. bye bye **

**inuyasha: WAIT! i have to MARK my BEST FRIEND?  
**

**me: yes, i thought you were in love, in matter of fact you blush everytime she looks at you so NEENER NEENER NEENER  
**

**inuyasha: shut up  
**

**INUYASHA! i'll make you ramen  
**

**inuyasha: ok make it right this a time oh and you forgot**

**me: OH review  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no inuyasha, but he is going to be mine (not really)**

**After anger comes courage. After courage comes love. After love comes pride.**

**Inuyasha talking in mind**

_**Kagome talking in mind**_

Inuyasha licked my wound, cleaning and sealing the mark. He backed up and looked me over, waiting to see what would happen. I started to levitate. My hair grew a healthier, and much longer, black. My fingernails grew into claws. My teeth grew into fangs. Smooth skin covered my ears. Then inuyasha's triangle ears grew onto my head. I felt like part of me died, and then came back to life. I was a new me. Inuyasha caught me and asked.

"Do you regret?"

He let me stand. I kissed his lips. I broke the kiss, walked outside, and did a back flip. I started to laugh, snicker and giggle. I touched my ears. I saw Inuyasha walk out, touching his lips. He saw me touching and looking at my ears. I smelled honeysuckles and cinnamon. Inuyasha sat beside me. He motioned me to sit down beside him.

"Your mine forever now"

"I am?"

'_Awesome!'_

"Yeah, are you sure you don't regret?"

"I would never regret you marking me. In fact, I never told you this… but…I think I fallen for you inuyasha"

"w-what?"

"I said I'm in love with you"

"Why would-"

"Don't you even say it; I love you as a half demon."

I smiled at the pond.

"I don't care what you are, who you are or what you did in the past. I love you for who you are. You are _accepted _and _wanted_ by me and Sango, shippo and miroku, kirara and me"

"I-I don't know what to say"

"You don't need to say anything inuyasha"

I got up, only to be grabbed back down into inuyasha's lap. I looked at him, a confused look on my face. He kissed me. I blissfully kissed back. Miroku came out, tapped Inuyasha's shoulder and motioned him for a talk.

"Got to go talk to that perverted ass"

"Be safe he, he"

Inuyasha got up, walked over to miroku and scolded him.

"I was having fun, till your perverted ass HAD to interrupt. I really hate you right now, I really do."

"No need, I was just going tot tell you. I sensed kagomes miko powers get very strong. She could possibly purify Naraku and his minions"

"She could! GREAT"

I got up and opened my palm, summoned my powers and saw a pink orb of light appear. I touched it. My hand got cold. I smiled. In addition, made it turn into a spark of lightning. I decided. I will practice every single day for the battle that was to come.

I was walking over to the sacred tree, when I felt a sting of pain in my shoulder. I looked at my mark and saw it glowing red. I panicked. I ran to Kaeda and showed her, forgetting the gang was in there.

"It hurts. I was walking over to the sacred tree when it just happened"

"When did it happen child?"

"Over…three seconds ago"

Inuyasha looked at his finger and pack at me.

"I just accidently cut my finger on my sword just 3 seconds ago"

Kaeda looked over to me and said.

"The only explanation I have is, when either of you 2 gets hurt. The other one that's not hurt. Can feel the pain by their mark"

I fell on my ass and said.

"Then if inuyasha gets hurt REALLY badly. I can feel the pain he's in"

"I have the same question"

"Yes, now shut ye mouths. I need to think"

"Whatever*old hag*"

Inuyasha looked at me, smirking. He mouthed over to me.

'_Wow, you've really caught up to me, not as much cussing I can do though'_

"Shut up"

I ran out side. I was hyperactive all of a sudden.

"SHIPPO!"

I yelled in a gleeful manner.

"Yes momma?"

"Let's play"

"Ok, what do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek"

"Ok, I'll count"

Sango, Miroku and inuyasha joined in on the game. I hid in the sacred tree. I waited for 5 minutes until Shippo found me. I sniffed out inuyasha. I saw him in a tree, looking at me. I acted as if I could not see him. I got down on all fours, like inuyasha when he is sniffing out a scent, and sniffed the tree. I climbed the tree, grabbed his hand and said

"Found you"

"Good job sniffing out my scent"

"Thanks"

"Yeah, yeah what ever"

I jumped down, ran to shippo and saw Miroku and Sango walking beside each other.

"1…2…3"

SLAP! Miroku was out cold. I heard Shippo laugh at my countdown. I laughed with him. I let Shippo climb onto my shoulder. I felt the urge to run.

"I want to run right now"

"why? Lady Kagome, is this an affect with the change?"

Miroku asked, politely.

"I have no, absolute clue"

"Then I'll run with you"

"I-inuyasha you don't have to"

"I want to see how fast you can run"

"Probably faster than you!"

"I can prove you wrong"

I started to run. I ran with all my might. Inuyasha was behind me catching up. I ran faster. I felt his hand start to grab at the back of my shirt. I saw the village come in sight. I heard a growl. I jumped in the air and landed right beside Shippo. I kissed inuyasha, licking his bottom lip and went inside. He was dumbstruck. I went to the field, sensing inuyasha, miroku and Sango follow little bit farther behind. I summoned my miko powers and put my foot behind me. I lifted my hand, slashed it in front of me and said

"PHOENIX OF FIRE!"

A phoenix of fire flew out at my hand, looked for a thing to attack and flew away. Vanished without a trace. I swung my leg from my side and kicked an imaginary enemy. I heard a voice in my head say.

"_Kagome, you have claws of ice, phoenix of fire, and a sword of the four elements. Call upon the Sword of Inuyasha, NOW"_

"Sword of Inuyasha"

A light appeared. A long sword appeared. It looked like a fang. It looked exactly like Inuyasha's sword, but the hilt had black fur. I heard gasp's.

"Awesome man,"

I grabbed the sword, and started to pulse. I heard the voice say.

"_Use this sword for good. The Sword of inuyasha has four kinds of powers. The sword of fire. The sword of earth. The sword of air and the sword of water. The sword of water has two minor and one major attack. The major attack is Dragon of water. The 1__st__ minor is, dance of the mermaid. The 2nd minor is spiral of rain. The sword of earth has the same. 2 minor, 1 major. The minor is rock bash, dance of the earth. The major is rain of the terrain. The sword of fire has 2 minor 1 major. The major is dance of the dragon. The minors are. Lace of fire and griffon attack. You must know the rest, I cannot tell you more. I must warn you. The sword has a fifth element. Spirit. Rain of the moon, dance of the moon, and the major is a chant you use on the dead 'bring back the hands of time, bring back what once was mine' you must never use lick of death. Only use that power when demon"_

I nodded. I didn't know I was kneeling, observing the sword. I said to myself.

"Why must the sword be named after inuyasha? I don't get it"

I knew everyone could hear me. I got up and said.

"Dance of the mermaid"

I slashed the sword in front of me. It slashed out a dozen little crystal-like water droplets. It cut the tree in half. I jumped in the air and said, while nodding.

"That's right baby, Naraku! Bring it on!"

I laughed. I ran past the gang, went to kaeda's hut and screamed in glee.

"I got a sword! I got a sword! It's the best thing EVER"

"Well child, good for you. Inuyasha must want to see and teach you how to use it"

'Ok…INUYASHA!"

He came in a glared at me, and looked at the sword.

"I'll teach ya' how to use it, your going to need to know. After all, you did say 'that's right baby! Bring it on Naraku' "

I growled. I went to the field where the well was, took out my sword and got in a battling stance. He grinned, took out his sword and did the same.

"Well Mr. determined, show me what you got"

I growled.

"If you forgot I'm supposed to be Ms."

"Sorry"

I charged at him, he did the same. I felt an urge of power. I chose air.

"WINGS OF THE BUTTERFLY"

I saw what looked like a big butterfly (**the size of the moth demon when inuyasha first turned demon…I think**) make inuyasha fly back and hit a tree. He slid down it. I ran to him.

"I'm so sorry, the sword…power urge...I sorry"

I held out my hand, he took it, grinned and made me roll across his back and hit the ground. I grunted. I got up, sheathed my sword and punched inuyasha, as hard as I could, in the gut. He fell down with'oomph' he held his gut. I took that as advantage and ran to the village, where the gang was. I went to the fox demon, whispered to him what happened and laughed with shippo. I saw inuyasha running at me. I dodged his punch, grabbed his arm and made him hit the ground. I saw his mad expression. I kissed his nose. He was surprised. I let go and went to Sango. She was happy.

"Let's go to the hot springs"

I shook my head in approval. We went to the hot spring, stripped of our clothes and got in.

*$INUPOV$*

I followed the girls and stood watch for enemies. I heard kagome say.

"I want to save your brother at all cost. I would do the same if it were sota who was…you know"

"Thanks for the support. You know, I always wondered this. Who is your dad, where did he go?"

"Ok, I knew this would come. You can NEVER tell anyone. But inuyasha released my inner demon when he marked me"

'_I did WHAT!_'

"HE WHAT! Kagome you never told anyone that you were half demon!"

"Well, you know the legend of the great Inu taisho? Inuyasha's father"

My ears perked up at 'Inuyasha's father' part.

"Yes of course!"

"Well you know the dog demon of the east? The lord is my father, the great dog demon Toga"

"So, when inuyasha marked you, your demon was released. You were part dog demon. I had no idea! I promise not to tell. Tell me more!"

"Inuyasha's father was ally with my father. My mom in the modern era is demon to. When my father marked her. His power went to her. She was born in this time, lived in the next. She had father seal my demon. Sota never had any demon because mom's power went to me. My power will go to my child and so on. Inuyasha and I were born on the same night. I don't want him to know. Or he will be…I don't know."

"Can I at least tell him? I promise, he won't be mad. Just disappointed that you never told him"

"Ok fine"

"Let's go"

"Just make sure I'm not around when you tell him ok!"

"Ok"

I heard a splash and heard a 'ah'. I rolled my eyes

'_Women'_

I was a little surprised. I didn't know that we were born on the same night. It was a little hard to believe, but I believed it anyway. I saw miroku creeping towards the spring. I walked over and whammed miroku up side the head.

"Ow"

"MIROKU!"

"Uh-oh"

He ran past me. I saw kagome running while putting on a kimono. It was a midnight blue laced with white swirls. I saw her run into miroku, grab his arm and throw him on the ground. I laughed. She looked at me and gasped. I smirked at her.

"What? Scared?"

"NEVER"

She stormed off.

"This night gets better and better"

*$KAGPOV$*

I stormed off. I saw a flash of light. I felt a sting of pain on my arm. I saw a cut. I looked at it and saw it closed up a little after it was done. I shrugged. I felt a clawed hand on my shoulder.

"Sango told me"

"w-what!"

"Why didn't you tell me? I accept you, were you afraid I wouldn't?"

"I guess you can say that."

I was hugged. I shivered at the touch. He let me go. I turned around and saw inuyasha walk in front of me. I laughed nervously. I turned around and ran to the hut. MY hut. I closed the door. In addition, went to the futon to lay down. I thought over what happened. I decided to practice I heard a scream

'_SANGO'_

I ran out side and saw a hurt kirara. Her breathing was slow. I smelled death upon her.

"Sango, in order for her to live she has to die. I'll resurrect her"

"Ok"

Inuyasha, Miroku, shippo and Kaeda watched as kirara died. I took my sword out, placed the tip on the felines head. Moreover, sang, not chanted.

"**Bring back the hands of time; bring back what once was mine."**

I touched the cat and felt her heart beat again. I saw Naraku come our way. I was the only one who noticed

"He's coming; I can smell his stinky scent"

"Get ready"

I saw Naraku come with Sango's little brother. I gasped in anger.

"Come to TRY to kill us Naraku?"

"I will not TRY I WILL kill you"

"Not this time buster!"

I saw Naraku's tentacles shoot out.

"WIND SCAR"

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON"

Inuyasha and my power collided, combined and shredded Naraku into nothing but dust. I laughed evilly. Inuyasha looked at me weird. I stopped laughing. I saw Naraku regenerate. I growled.

"Inuyasha I must use my strongest attack…make me go full demon"

"HELL NO!"

"DO IT"

I growled while saying. He nodded.

"I hate you; I wish I never met you. You are nothing to me. I am leaving for kikyo I never wanted you; I wish I never marked you. You are nothing but a filthy, disgusting half breed"

I blacked out.

NEXT MORNING

I screamed in pain as I moved my waist to the side. Inuyasha rushed to my side and said.

"YOU IDIOT! Why did you ever make me say those things! I never meant any of it. Do you remember?"

"I…I am starting to"

_Flashback (I don't know if she would remember any of it or not so…here what happened)_

_I felt anger surge through my body, my claws grew longer. My fangs grew longer. My eyes turned red. I turned around and charged at Naraku. A tentacle shot into my side. I felt no pain. I thrust my hand at the tentacle. I cut it off. I heard a voice say_

'_Lick of death say it'_

"_Lick of death"_

_I licked my hands and I thrust my hands in front of me_

_A blackish/purplish light came out of my hands. Naraku screamed. I smiled and I felt myself get stabbed at the waist in multiple places. I grunted. Naraku was turned into dust, again. A man in purple and black robes said_

"_WIND TUNNEL"_

_The dust was sucked into the mans hand. I collapsed to the ground and pasted out._

_FLASHBACK END_

I started to sit up, but witnessed only pain. I suddenly remembered I didn't have my sword. I got up, only to be thrown back to the futon. I growled in frustration. I got up again and pushed Inuyasha to the side. Grinding my teeth, I walked to the sword, picked it up and went to Sango. I leaned against the wall when I got in. Sango rushed to me and hugged me carefully. Inuyasha came in, grabbed my arm and dragged me to the hut. I said

"Stop! I'm fine, like you say 'feh, these are just scratches'"

"Your wounds are-"

"There not even there anymore!"

I took off the bandages and showed him. I got out of his grasp. I stormed to the sacred tree. I heard a rustling in the bushes. I readied my sword, only to see Kikyo with a notched arrow.

"Girl, you have been tainting our soul, I will purify you so Inuyasha and I can live at piece!"

She shot the arrow; I jumped out of the way. She had already notched another arrow. I jumped to get out of the way. The arrow hit the same spot it did Inuyasha's 50 years ago. Same spot on the tree, same injured spot. I heard Inuyasha's say in amazement and anger.

"Kikyo! I don't want to be with you! I love kagome and that's final YOUR NOTHING BUT A LIVING CORPSE"

She gasped. I was getting sleepy.

"I will not…die to a corpse…I will live to see you die by MY hands."

Inuyasha saw my sword on the other side of the tree. If he ran to get it, kikyo would shoot him for sure.

'_The only way to kill her without getting killed myself, is to take the sacred jewel shard out of her neck'_

I took out the sacred arrow, making the half demon and priestess gasp. I fell down onto my feet. I charged at her, she shot. I grabbed the arrow, threw it back at her, hitting the mark. I saw her crumple to pieces. I took the sacred jewel shard. I looked at my shoulder and grumbled about being a magnet for getting hurt and dead priestess's. Inuyasha's heard this and alleged.

"STUPID! You're getting hurt over stuff as stupid as this! I also want to know. How did you take the arrow out of your shoulder?"

"I have absolutely no clue at all"

"Oh"

I grabbed my sword and faced Inuyasha; I felt pain in my shoulder. I gasped, grabbed my shoulder and kept walking. I walked past inuyasha. I thought some thoughts and scenes over

'_Kikyo! I don't want to be with you! I love kagome and that's final! YOUR NOTHING BUT A LIVING CORPSE'_

"Did he really mean those things?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing! I was just thinking"

'_About what happened?'_

_(__**Inuyasha)' you don't need to worry about a thing kagome, I am here with you, always'**_

(_Kagome) 'How can you hear me?'_

I looked at Inuyasha's with a questioning look. He shrugged while smirking. I punched his arm playfully, only to be growled at. I growled back, louder. I went to the hut and screamed in glee when I saw inu taisho in my room. I hugged the great dog general.

"Oh my god its you it's really you! INUYASHA GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

Inuyasha rushed in and stopped cold. I was hugging Inuyasha's father. Inuyasha's said.

"w-who are you hugging kagome?"

"Meet and your dad"

He fell down on his rear and said.

"I-it's really you isn't it"

"Flesh and bones, son"

Inuyasha just nodded, and then smiled.

"I knew you would come back, old man"

"Well it was you girl here who brought me back when she called upon the sword of Inuyasha's."

"There's a sword named after me?"

"I named it after you; this princess of the east is going to be the bride of the prince of the west I hope"

I said

"Oh shut up dad"

"DAD?"

"What- oh you got it all wrong. After my father died, your dad allowed me to come live with you people. You never met me; you were always with your mom. Sesshomaru is a pain in the ass"

I was tugged by my ear.

"OW"

"Never talk like that around Inuyasha's ok"

"BUT_"

"No buts, im your father in law, right?"

"DAD!"

"Ok, ok"

I jumped on the dog demon back and said.

"Im glad your back…dad"

I smiled at Inuyasha's, he smiled back. I got off and sang while getting out and being followed by son and father.

**Tucked me in, turned out the light**

**Kept me safe and sound at night, little girls depend on things like that**

**Brushed my teeth and combed my hair had to drive me every where you were always there when I looked back**

**You had to do it all alone make a living, make a home**

**Must've been as hard as it could be, and when I couldn't sleep at night, scared things wouldn't turn out right, you would hold my hand and sing to me.**

Inuyasha's was confused and touched. I smelled a scent I didn't recognize and wielded my sword. Sesshomaru came and his narrowed, emotionless eyes widened only abit.

"So it is you father, who has brought you back. Who is responsible?"

"The one wielding the sword"

I growled out. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes again.

"This petty half-breed brought you back"

"Don't you insult my mate"

"Don't insult my daughter-in-law"

"DAD im not getting married…yet!"

Inuyasha smirked at my blushing face. I huffed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha for gods sake!**

**Inuyasha talking in mind**

_Kagome talking in mind_

**Choose the side that seems best to you.**

I looked at Sesshomaru. He was looking and observing my sword. I saw the wanting in his eyes

"Aw hell no! You aren't getting my sword, you can want all you want king of the fluff, but you cant and wont get this sword"

Inuyasha and dad looked at me, laughter in their eyes. I saw Sesshomaru take a step forward me. I growled REALLY loud. I said to him.

"I don't want to fight, so leave"

"I will not leave at request of a half breed"

"call me a half breed…One. More. Time"

"Half-"

I said

"Sword of all elements!"

I lashed out the sword and it brought Sesshomaru to his knees. Rin came out and ran to Sesshomaru

"Lord Sesshomaru! are you OK?"

"Rin go to the hide out NOW"

"But-"

"NOW"

Rin nodded and left. I was swinging my sword in circles in front of me. Inuyasha was in awe. Inu taisho was proud of me. He stepped up and said.

"Son, or should I call you that? Leave my family alone! Or I will banish you from being king, to _prince, _of the western-lands"

"I will leave just this once"

He turned and left. I smirked.

"asshole"

Inuyasha whammed me upside the head. I said.

"that's it!. PHOENIX OF FIRE!"

The phoenix pecked inuyashas ears, forehead, nose and bit his hand. He growled and said

"do you want to get chased?"

"I'll be game for you"

I turned and ran. inuyasha started running after me.

dad just stood there and said

"i cant wait for grandchildren"

* * *

inuyasha had caught up with me and said.

"just you wait what im going to do with you"

"oh really? SIT!"

he face planted the ground and he stayed there, i ran to sango and said.

"i think inuyasha is going to have a bad day today."

"you said the word didn't you"

'uh-huh!"

Miroku was creeping up be hind me and i said.

"touch my ass and i'll give you a reason why you cant grope women"

"your words wound me! i wasn't going to do anything like this! i was...i was...*aw shiz*"

"caught you red handed"

"what?"

i turned around in time to have inuyasha knock me over. my arm flew into the air. i saw Inuyasha smirk. i grabbed his shoulder's, i scowled at him. i flipped us over.

"i wanna try something"

"like what?"

"SIT!"

he flipped us over before it could react,and he fell on my. the air from my lungs gave out. i pushed him off. i got up up and coughed. i knew i was blushing. i ran out, screaming.

"OH MY GOD!"

sango looked up and said.

"Whats wrong?"

"i said sit-"

BAM

"and he fell ON ME!"

"that's why your blushing"

"SHUT UP"

"so my prey's blushing, what for?"

"you fell on her"

"SANGO!"

"what-oh sorry"

Inuyasha grabbed me from behind, spun me around and kissed me. i was surprised. i saw the gang, including dad, gawking at me. i kissed him back, closing my eyes when inuyasha opened his. he killed the kiss by pulling away. i opened my eyes to inuyasha's he smirked i backed away, smiling. i winked at him. i ran out in glee, my arms up i the air. i did back flips. i grabbed sango and told her.

"you know, i think his day isn't so bad, i should say s-i-t more often"

dad just laughed. sango and me started to run to the hut, laughing and dancing the whole way there. i looked back at the boys, even inuyasha, smiling.

* * *

i let inuyasha, and the gang sleep. i made sure dad was asleep, after i made sure. i walked off to the sacred tree. i jumped into the lowest branch, closest to inuyasha's spot on the tree. i smelled a boar near by. i said.  
while cutting my shoulder.

"blades of blood"

the head was cut off. i grabbed the body and walked back. i set it down on the floor of the huge hut. i walked back out and say at the bank of the river. Inuyasha walked out, startling me. he sat beside me. he asked.

"can you sing?"

"i guess?"

**(i do not own Faber drive-when im with you-)**

**yeah, we've had our ups and downs, but we always worked them out.  
**

**baby, im ever glad, we've got this far now.  
**

**Still, im lying here tonight wishing i was by your side, when im not there enough nothing feels right.  
**

**so im coming back to show you that i love you the rest of my life.  
**

inuyasha was starring at me, i felt it.**  
**

**When im with you, i'll make every second count cause i miss you, when your not around.**

**when i kiss you, i still get butterflys years from now, i'll make everys econd count, when im with you.  
**

Inuyasha said.

"that's very nice of you"

"it's just a song? i guess?"

"not to me"

i heard a rustling in the bushes.**(imagine kagome jumping up animated like in the episodes.) **i jumped up and unsheathed my sword. i saw a big demon come out. It had fire coming out of its claws. its scales red. a fire demon.

"sword of water, DANCE OF THE MERMAID!"

the water droplets sliced the demon n half. it regenerated. i growled and yelled.

"DRAGON OF WATER"

water formed into a dragon and it opened its mouth and out shot water, disinagrating the fire demon. i was panting. i sheathed my sword and said.

"i am going to like my powers"

Inuyasha was just in awe. i saw dad nod at me. i smiled. i let out my hand for inuyasha. he took it and stood up. i sniffed the air and froze. images of the birth of me and the transformation started playing.

*INUPOV*

i tugged kagome's hand. she didn't budge. i looked at dad. he ran over and said.

"KAGOME! AWAKEN!"

i saw her eyes go red. i backed up. i grabbed dad and he backed up with me. i saw her grab her head. she said.

"someones...playing mind..games with me"

i smelled a scent i didn't know. But it seemed dad did.

"dad who is it doing this to my future-mate?"

"its a -"

Kagome's eyes turned into mine, full demon eyes i knew to well. she transformed into a dog, a black, humungous dog. dad said.

"get back, i'll trans form."

he did as he said, his fur gold and tail had silver in it. kagomes tail had silver and gold streaks as well. i heard growls. i heard kagome bark for the first time.

"she just barked"

she came to his face. sniffed and turned back. she realized she was naked. she screamed and ran to the water and said, well, screamed.

"SOMEONE GET MY KIMONO!"

i grabbed the silky, midnight blue fabric and threw it to her. she jumped out in 1 second, got changed in 4 and got my dads clothes. she threw it to the man. she turned around and said.

"BEAT IT! guys go!" she started to run after miroku, sango, shippo, kilala and me. i stood my ground. she picked my ass up and carried me to the camp. i grumbled about my dad and her. i was set down. and she said.

"sorry, i should've fought it"

"there's no need to be sorry."

"OK, thanks"

"for what"

"being here, by my side"

"no problem"

she turned around and started cooking breakfast. i saw the body of a boar, smell its blood on her hands and said.

"you went hunting?"

"yeah is it a problem if i do?"

"no, actually good job"

"thanks"

i went back to dozing.

*KagPov*

i let inuyasha sleep. i suddenly remembered i had to go back to the modern era.

"DAD!"

inuyasha jolted awake and looked at me, alarmed

"yes?"

"I HAVE TO SHOW MOM!"

"you mean(just pretend name is kagomes mom name) Lyphere?"

"yes, what am i going to do sota is going to flip, gramps is going to try to put sutras on me. moms definitely going to have a blow up"

"i'll go with you"

inuyasha said with a matter-of-factly way. I just nodded, got my stuff and said bye to everyone. I stated to run back. I stopped and said.

"can i ride on your back, i miss doing that"

"sure, get on"

i jumped on. he started to run to the well. i jumped off when we got there. i hesitated, fear i the air around me. inuyasha took my hand and jumped in, making me fly in. the light surrounded us. i jumped out.i walked in.

"MOM! i home, i brought inuyasha too"

"im in the kitchen."

i walked in. mom turned around and her eyes widened. she grabbed my ears

"inuyasha, did you do this?"

"yeah i released her inner demon, i now the story.

"OK, i am actually glad for you kagome"

"really"

"yes, i am glad"

she turned around and went back to cooking. i turned around, ran past inuyasha an d went into the well, out of happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha for god's sake#2**

**Inuyasha talking in mind**

_**Kagome talking in mind**_

**Be the improved person**

As I got out of the well, inuyasha grabbed my waist and jumped into the village. Inuyasha set me down. Dad came out and said to inuyasha and me.

"We, meaning kagome, need to talk"

"O-ok, what about"

"We need to talk alone"

"Ok'

'_Inuyasha eavesdrop, ok?'_

'_**I was going to anyway'**_

'_Just, be quiet and don't get caught by dad good bye'_

Dad and I walked to the sacred tree. Inu taisho had a look of worry.

"You know the guy, Naraku"

My skin tingled of the name.

"Yeah, why?"

"They made an incarnation of him"

"WHAT!"

"I know, I know it's horrible, but I know you can defeat this one, but he has the same powers as the old Naraku"

"I'll try not to be controlled like last time"

"You were controlled last time, yes"

"Well be safe, I have to leave for the western lands"

"What, no, not yet"

"I have to"

He opened his arms for me, I ran into the, hugging him for life. I let go and shook my head. I ran to Naraku's old castle. Knowing inuyasha would've told them the same thing, I ran my heart out. I saw Kagura. I grabbed her throat and said.

"Where is the incarnation of Naraku…TELL ME"

"Its inside, but I can't get inside. Inuyasha won't be able to get in with the tetsaiga"

"I'll use my sword"

I let her go, hearing her beating heart. I said

"Sword of spirit DANCE OF THE MOON!"

I saw the orb of spiritual power shoot out more orbs and attacked the barrier. It broke. Kagura, the gang and me ran inside. I saw the incarnation turn around. It wasn't complete. The face was not really a face. There was no nose, mouth, or eyes. I said.

"Sword of air wings of the butterfly"

"WIND SCAR"

"DANCE OF BLADES"

"FOX FIRE"

"SACRED SUTRA'S"

"MEW"

We all attacked. Naraku II dodged all of our attacks except for mine. He flew against the wall; I walked up to it and saw that I was mistaken. He had the same features the old Naraku had. Even the tentacles. He put a hand up to my forehead and started to control me. I blacked out

*INUPOV*

I saw kagome turn around, her eyes full of darkness. She charged at me, her sword of fire. She started to get tears in her eyes. I knew she was being controlled. She tried to stab my heart.

"Kagome, fight it! You can fight it; you're stronger than I thought PLEASE COME BACK"

"I...I can't…RUN"

"NOT WITHOUT YOU"

She dropped her sword, and started to scratch her forehead, drawing blood. She kept scratching. A sacred jewel shard came out of her fore head.

"Kagome die!"

A tentacle shot out at Kagome, it hit her above her heart. She screamed. She looked down and bit the tentacle. She ripped it out of her. She grabbed her sword. She turned around and said.

"Inuyasha I need to combine my sword with yours"

"Ok"

I gave her my sword she combined them with a flash of light.

"Sword of all elements, demonic power and spiritual WIND SCAR"

The light came out only there were six lights. One blue. One red. One black. One yellow. One white, and one pink and one green. It made the incarnation die. Kagome collapsed. The blood stung my nose. I grabbed her and licked her wounds. They closed. I got her sword and said

"Swords uncombined!'

The light came and kagome's sword was heavy. I dropped to the ground. Kagome stood up, shook of the blood and hugged me.

"Im so sorry. I didn't fight it quickly enough"

"It's ok"

She picked me up, spun me around and set me down. She picked up her sword and said.

"I love you"

'Tell me again"

"I love you'

"Tell me one more time"

"I love you"

She kissed me. I returned to reality after she pulled away.

"Lets g-"

"Ok"

"Momma Wait for me!"

"Shippo get on my back, well shoulder and hold on tight"

'Ok"

Shippo got up on her shoulder. Kagome started to run. I ran after her.

We got home and Kagome collapsed of the futon. She started to sleep. I sat beside her and watched her sleep.

*KAGPOV and her dream*

_I was running in the forest. Naraku following me. I never have been so scared in my life. I worked up the courage to turn my head around. I saw inuyasha. His eyes were red and the purple streaks were on his cheekbones._

'_He's being controlled!'_

"_INUYASHA SNAP OUT OF IT"_

"_He's not here"_

"_OH YES HE IS"_

_I stopped running and kissed him. He darted his hand onto my shoulder and turned back. I saw kikyo stab his back. I was so calm though. I cried madly. Inuyasha turned and killed kikyo and he knocked us over. He touched my cheek, turning back._

_*end*_

I jolted awake. Inuyasha was starring at me.

"What?"

"Why did you yell my name?"

"I didn't"

'Uh don't pull that shit on me"

"well, I guess I did, it's just a nightmare I had of…of…you dying'

"I can smell you lying"

I told him the dream. He was wide-eyed when I finished. I got up and fell down in pain. I grabbing my top kimono pulled it off over the wound and gasped. It wasn't closed. I got up once more. In addition, said.

'I'm going to the hot springs with Sango. I can hear her saying she's going"

"Ok, be careful"

'Always is…hotshot'

"Wow"

"Actually, why not you come with me to the OTHER springs"

"N-no thanks!"

"I know what you're thinking 'oh my god she actually invited me!' "

"S-shut up"

'Oh! I got you stuttering! I'm so evilly evil!"

"GRR"

"I love you, see ya' later"

I walked out, leaving a half-demon in the. I saw Sango get in. I stripped of my clothes. Sango smiled and said.

"Care to join?"

"Yes, yes I do"

I hesitated.

'What's wrong?"

"I don't think I'm used to the water. I haven't got in for a while'

'Just get in"

I walked to the entrance to the hot springs. I ran and jumped in. laughed and said.

"Got you wet didn't I?"

"Yes, I'm not happy"

We relaxed. I heard a rustling in the bushes and screamed. Miroku popped up, looked at us and were whammed upside the head by inuyasha. I sighed in relief. Sango was under water. I jumped behind a boulder and yelled

"SIT BOY sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! SIT"

He face-planted the ground. I laughed, got dressed quickly and ran to the hut. I got my sword, put it away a got on the futon. I stared up at the ceiling in thought.

'**Hey kagome?'**

'_Yes, what is it? Is something wrong?'_

'**Um, where are you, we need to talk'**

'_Ok I'm in the hut'_

He ran in, gulped and said.

"C-can we go visit Kouga?"

"WHY! He will attack me and you!"

"No he won't"

"Fine"

*10 minutes later*

"Hello- kagome is that you?"

"Yes Kouga, it's me, please don't hate me"

"GOD damns your hot"

"KOUGA!"

"Sorry you are! The long black hair. The dog ears"

"I do dig dudes with dog ears"

"What does that mean?"

"Ugh, nothing"

I walked over to the wolves, and put my hand out. They sniffed it and bowed down to me. I jumped up, looked at Kouga and back at the wolves. He said.

"They only bow down to the royal! Your- you cannot be! You're the princess of the east"

"Oh yeah that's right"

"I am sorry I called you my women…queen"

"I'm not a queen, the only way ill be queen is if I merry a prince, which is inuyasha"

Inuyasha blushed and said.

"No duh, we're mated!"

'Down boy"

"No girl"

"Can I interrupt?"

"yes?"

"um, was your dad the great dog demon genrel Toga?"

"yes why?"

"he was a enemy of ours, you know since he was dog"

"Kouga, I should kick your ass right now" I said in anger. Inuyasha and Kouga looked at me shocked. I stormed off. They watched the wolves trying to follow me. I turned around and growled at them. They whimpered and ran. I took my sword and said.

'I hope I kick your ass one day Kouga"

'go ahead try it"

'Whatever"

i walked off, leaving an asswipe wolf and a sexy dog behind.

* * *

**Please review! i havent gotten any reviews yet! thanks for all the good reviews though. i kn0ow i could write more but i need more ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha for god's sake#2**

**Inuyasha talking in mind**

_**Kagome talking in mind**_

**Walk in weak, walk away strong**

"When does he get the right to say, 'you know since he was a dog and everything' I should show him the lousy, mangy, up to no good wolf! I hope I do kick his ass one day. No, not one day, I should kick his ass by the end of…oh never mind"

I grumbled about Kouga and his mouth. I totally forgot about Inuyasha until he said.

"Leave me behind why don't you"

"Sorry, I was just…just mad"

"Don't be, "

"I just want to kick that damn wolf's ass"

"I do to; he treated you wrongly back there"

"You think?"

I took hold of Inuyasha's hand. He squeezed my reassuringly. I smiled. He looked at me, looked at my wound and said.

"I wonder why he didn't ask you about your wound."

"He probably wants it to be your problem"

"Oh, it's not a _problem _it's just a fucking wound"

"I know, calm your storm"

"Ok, whatever that means?"

"It means to calm down."

"Do you want to run?"

"I guess it's up to you"

"Ok let's go"

I bolted, letting go of my mate's hand. He said.

"HEY!"

I laughed and ran faster. He caught up to me, grabbed my hand and kept running. I started to think, forgetting inuyasha could hear my thoughts.

'_I wish dad could see this. I don't want inuyasha to let me go'_

'**You forget I can here you right?'**

'_INUYASHA! Ugh, I hope you didn't think that was stupid'_

'**I actually am thinking the same; you know the whole dad thing'**

'_Well, don't let me go, not until we get to the hut, house thing whatever!'_

'**Having trouble I see'**

'_Yes, I guess'_

We got to kaeda's village. I saw Sango and Miroku kissing.

"EWE! Miroku and Sango! GET A ROOM!"

Inuyasha looked at me, back at the two and licked my cheek. My eyes got wide.

"We need to get a room before we do anything!"

He smirked. I put a hand over my mouth. He started over to me. I turned and ran to kaeda's hut. She was not there. I smelled Inuyasha getting close. I jumped out of the window. I ran to the western lands. Inuyasha was hot at my heels. I burst into the castle, ran to dad and hid behind Inu taisho's back. Dad was confused. Inuyasha was bending his knees.

"Come on kagome, I know you wanna"

"Want to what?"

"Do it"

"NO I DON'T"

"I smell you lying!"

I looked at dad and said.

"Help me"

"I find this quit amusing"

"Running away!"

I turned and ran to the castle towers. I ran to the highest one. I saw a bed, books and clothes. I heard the door shut. I looked to see Inuyasha locking the door. I looked out the window and saw a secret stairwell. I laughed in relief. I jumped out the window and ran down the spiral staircase. I saw inuyasha jump out the window, I was already halfway down. I jumped to the walkway. I jumped onto the castle's roof. I saw it was a courtyard. I smirked and saw dad with a sword. I took mine out. Dad smirked and I nodded.

"Get ready dad! I aint going easy"

"I will. I'm stronger"

"I can get strong…right"

"Of course, all you have to do is master the powers, by using them, and the sword will get lighter, you'll be strong"

"Thanks for the tip"

"No problem"

I saw a light and I said

"Sword of earth ROCK BASH!"

Rocks started to come out at the ground. I slashed my sword. They went directly at dad. He put a barrier around himself. Inuyasha was on the side watching. I yelled

"WINGS OF THE BUTTERFLY!"

He and his barrier flew back. He nodded.

"You mastered it, look!"

My sword was glowing yellow. I smirked evilly.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

The dragon of fire came out and attacked. It burned the barrier. Inuyasha was in awe. I smirked.

"I got it, I got it!"

"Not this time! Embrace of Death"

"Uh-oh DANCE OF MOON!"

Death and life collided. I flew back. I hit the wall. Inuyasha ran over to me. I cracked my back. I flexed my hand. I theorized.

"Why did the life and death collide?"

"My power and your power were at the same length of strength. I flew back to so don't worry."

"Dad! You almost made her wound reopen!"

The smell of blood came to my nose. I looked down. It was already open. Inuyasha noticed and said.

"Enough for today!"

"Sorry…daughter-in-law"

"Dad! QUIT TEASING!"

"I'm not! You're going to merry her, son…right?"

"We're mates, isn't that enough?"

"I guess. But I'm not going to stop teasing _my_ little girl"

I got teary-eyed. I got up and ran to my new dad, He opened his arms and I hugged him.

"Go on, let it all out girl."

"Thanks…dad"

"Your welcome"

"Can you tell Inuyasha how my real dad died?"

"Yes, not when you're around"

"I want to help on parts he doesn't get. He's going to be the first to know how my dad really died"

"WHOA! Wait a minute you want to tell me how your dad died?"

"Of course son!"

"My dad, Toga, was an ally of your father. The dragon you fought to master your sword, was attacking your dads place. My dad allied with your father. He, I remember-"

"Her father said 'if I don't make it through this, please take care of my daughter' so we fought for days on end.-"

"The dragon took hold…of my father and ripped him to pieces with Inu Taisho screaming 'No' I watched from the outskirts of the castle. I cried, and cried. That is when I went to the great dog demon general here. I cried everyday. I only got a glimpse of you when you were…was it 6 or 7?"

"when you first looked at kagome, you ran to me and said' there's a ghost of a dog demon in our house!' ha, such funny memories"

"I used to always stay away from you, scared you'd make fun of me. Mom came and took me to the well. Jumped in and lived in the next era."

"I never knew"

I got off dad and ran inside. I went to the bed in my room and sang

**(I do not own STAINED tangled up in you)**

**You're my world, the shelter from the rain; You're my pills that take away my pain**

**You're the light, which helps me find my way; you're the words when I have nothing to say**

**(Chorus) In this world where nothing else is true, here I am still tangled up in you (3 xs)**

**You're the fire, that warms me when I am could, you're the hand I have to hold as I grow old**

**You're the shore, when I am lost at sea; you're the only thing that I like about me**

**(Chorus)**

**How long has it been, since this story line began, and I hope it never ends and goes like this forever**

**(Chorus)**

I did not know inuyasha and dad had come in, until they clapped. I jumped off the bed, hit the floor face first and started to laugh. I saw them laughing with me. I got of the floor, shook off the dirt and dust and said.

"Inuyasha, welcome to my room"

"This is your room! This is awesome"

"Thanks….your mom did this for me"

"Oh…I'll get out"

"NO! I mean no"

"What? Don't want me too, are ya' scared?"

"Imma beat you!"

I chased inuyasha around the castle. I stopped cold when he went into _my _garden. Dad had planted this for me when he was still alive. I walked in and welcomed the flowers smell. I walked like a snail, smiling like a gnome. I started to walk faster. I saw Inuyasha look at the stone sculpture of a dog. I walked very quietly behind inuyasha. He turned around, a smug look on his face. He grabbed my hand and he hugged me. He swayed us around (imagine the song since you brought it up playing to them swaying around. If you do not know the song look it up on YouTube) I looked up at Inuyasha. His amber eyes looked down at me. His white/silver hair falling down over his shoulder and me. I took his hand and looked at it. I saw his claws were sharp. His built, powerful hand was as firm as a brick from muscle (lol). Inuyasha was wide eyed at what I was doing. I put my hand on his to measure them. It was a little bigger than mine was. I looked at his claws once more. I looked at his claws and mine. His nails were longer than mine were. I looked up at inuyasha and got a better look at him. His eyes were the richest color of gold/amber. He blinked once and looked at my hand. I intertwined my hand into his. I smiled. He smirked. He leaned into me, and kissed my lips. I saw the moon was full. I closed my eyes. I leaned into him. I broke for air. I looked down at his bare feet and mine. I looked at his ears. They twitched at what I was doing. I touched one carefully. I rubbed it. He growled and I giggled. I stopped and I let go of Inuyasha's hand. I hugged him. I breathed deeply, smelling his scent. I was laughed at. I growled and still held on. Let go and grabbed a hold of his sleeve. I felt it. It felt like satin. (I do not know what it feels like so, sue me) I let go, smiled and started to walk back to dad. I said.

"Tomorrow night is the night of the new moon. Better, do what you can. Cause tomorrow is when I go human to."

"I know"

"Just reminding you"

I went inside.

I changed into my silk, red kimono. It was similar to Inuyasha's kimono, but this one had black swirls. I walked out and ran into the one and only Sesshomaru. I saw Rin was with him.

"Rin!"

"Lady Kagome! "

I picked her up, smiling.

"How's Rin?"

"Rin is glad! How is lady kagome?"

"Lady Kagome is great! How is the traveling?"

"Good! We came to visit Lord Inu Taisho when we ran into you! Lord Sesshomaru, isn't her kimono pretty?"

"I do not say things like that Rin"

"Your really pretty Lady_"

"Its just kagome,"

"Ok your really pretty…Kagome!"

"Thank you Rin, for the compliment"

"Your welcome"

'Well Rin I got go meet a certain half demon, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ok!"

I set her down. She hugged me. I hugged back. I let her go and ran off. I got on the ground and sniffed Inuyasha out. He was in the throne room talking to dad. I knocked. They both looked at me. Inuyasha gasped. I saw he was speechless. I huffed playfully. I walked to the chair and sat in it. Inuyasha sat beside me. I worked up the courage to ask.

"D-dad?"

"Yes, what's troubling you, your scent is worried"

"I and inuyasha turn human tomorrow; do you think we could stay here?"

"Of course, stay as long as you want. "

I whispered to dad.

"I turn into a dog on the crescent moon, remember, tell inuyasha that, but when I'm gone"

"Ok"

I got up and said.

"I need to go to my room, I feel weird"

"Ok, sleep well"

"Yep"

I walked out. I sat beside the door and heard them talk.

"Inuyasha, I need to tell you something"

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything! I need to tell you…Kagome, on the night of the crecent moon. Turns into a dog, like me. Now I will have to turn to, like last time, to keep her in check"

'What do you mean 'in check'?"

"To keep her from killing anybody"

"WHAT! She wouldn't kill me…would she?"

"No, she won't attack mates"

"Ok, ill protect her"

"You will need to get on her back"

"I will not_"

"There's no choice, she will be VERY protective, and possessive of you"

"How do you know?"

"She turned when she was a kid; she did what I said to me"

"Oh"

I went up into my room, got onto the bed and slept.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha for god's sake#2**

**A/N: Sarah Zitter, I will make her_ later on with Inuyasha and thank you everyone for the reviews I loved them thank you so much and I am going to need ideas the best idea that wins! I will use it and Lynn Beltran i am sorry the plot take and unusual twist and it is choppy i will ask my mom about this.  
**

**Inuyasha talking in mind**

_Kagome talking in mind_

"**I dig dudes with dog ears"**

I woke up to a searing pain in my neck. I looked at my mark and saw it glowing a bright red. I ran down stairs to Inuyasha's scent. He was on the ground, clutching his gut. I growled at…dad?

"What the hell did you do?"

"We were practicing, looks like its going to be getting late soon"

"What time is it?"

"I don't know"

"Oh"

"A…little…help here"

I went over to him. I helped him up. He looked up and started to laugh.

"What? Is it my face?"

"You…hair!"

I ran inside. Looked at the mirror and groaned inwardly in shock. My hair was tangled, in different places on my head and it was covering my ears. I grabbed a brush, brushed my hair while walking out and saw dad transformed into the dog.

"Dad! Transform back this instant!"

He looked my way and turned back. I screamed and ran inside. I heard an embarrassed laugh. I went up stairs and got the blue kimono. I went back downstairs with dads clothes and closed my eyes while walking to them. The clothes were grabbed. Someone pinched me. My eyes flew open to a naked dad (still) I screamed out.

"OH MY GOD IM GOING TO BE BLIND FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

I ran inside again. I saw the maid and alleged.

"Maid, can you make your best food?"

"Yes Milady"

I walked to Inuyasha's room. It was filled with a king sized bed, black sheets of satin. I was in awe. I heard the door shut. i turned around and saw Inuyasha with his back to me. i rsn to the closet. i shut the door before he could turn around. he sniffed and smirked. i almost whimpered when he came to the closet. i held my breath. i wished for sango and miroku to be here.

**kagome, where are you?**

_im in my room?_**  
**

**are you sure about that?**_  
_

_yes i am sure and aware of where i am  
_

he opened the closet and i waved sheepishly. he picked me up and i felt like a child reaching its mom for a hug. he kissed me and i kissed back. he nibbled on my bottom lip for a minute. i laughed. he looked at me and said.

"what?"

"nothing, it...it just tickles"

"wow"

"what"

"nothing"

i got off of him and ran out. he ran after me saying.

"KAGOME WAIT TONIGHT'S WHEN we go human...why do i bother?"

i ran out of the castle. i ran as fast as i could. i past the forest of inuyasha. i saw miroku.

"MIROKU!"

i said in glee. he turned around and said.

"hello lady kagome"

"wheres sango?"

"she is in your hut with shippo"

"why is she-"

"she is taking care of shippo"

"SANGO SHIPPO!"

they ran out and said.

"yes?"

"come to the western lands tonight. me and inuyasha turn human tonight...HURRY"

i started to run back. i past inuyasha who stopped, turned around and ran after me. i saw kilala and the setting sun.

"shit!"

"yea, i tried to stop you but it didn't work"

"well, i wanted the rest of the gang to be here to ...be here. i missed them"

he nodded. i ran into the castle. i said, and smelled.

"FOOD!"

i saw platters of meat, vegetable, sea food, and milk and cheese. i grabbed a peice of cooked shrimp and pooped it into my mouth. i spit it out. it was **OVER** cooked. i saw the gang walk in. i took a chicken leg and started to eat. i saw inuyasha sit by me and dad. Miroku sat beside sango and shippo sat beside kilala. i yelled.

"welcome to the castle of the great dog demon Inu taisho"

dad got up and bowed.

"you are being melodramatic."

inuyasha and the gang laughed.

"well kagome, why not you do something?"

inuyasha whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"sing? or even _dance_"

"inuyasha naughty, naughty here"

i winked at sango. she blushed. i got up and i huffed.

"i will not dance, there's no music TO dance to"

"but you will sing kagome right?"

sango alleged. i nodded. and opened my mouth to sing, but nothing came to mind. i glanced at inuyasha and smirked. i sang.

* * *

**(i do not own breakaway by Kelly Clarkson)**

**Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down, i would stare out my window  
**

**dreaming of what could be and if I'd end up happy, i would pray(i would pray)  
**

**trying hard to reach out, but when i tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me  
**

**wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here so i prayed(i could) breakaway!  
**

**(chorus) **

**i'll spread my wings and i'll learn how to fly, ill do what it takes till i touch the sky i gotta make a wish, take a chance, make a change and breakaway,  
**

**out of the darkness and into the sun, but i wont forget all the ones that i love i gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change and break away.  
**

* * *

i took a deep breath, stuck my tongue out and thought about what i should do now. sango was the first to clap. then miroku, shippo then dad. kilala transformed and mewed. she walked over to me and licked my hand. i laughed and gathered kilala up in a hug. inuyasha was frozen in shock. i tapped his nose and he jumped. he smirked and said.

"i never jumped. that was awesome"

"well its not like you haven't been in my room and heard me sing before?"

"well...that-that was just for fun"

"uh-huh right!"

"feh,"

my moms scent came to my nose. i stood there, my eyes going wide. inuyasha mustv'e smeled her too cause he stood up and said

"LYPHERE'S COMING!"

i screamed when i saw her. she had a tail of a dog, ears of a dog and paws of a dog. he hair to her shoulders. it was a light gold and she smirked.

"hello kagome! how is she...inu taisho"

"w-well shes just fine, she goes human tonight, along with my son he he"

she walked over to my fallen, shocked and twitching form. inuyasha grabbed my stiff body. i pasted out.

* * *

i woke up to a hand on my head. i turned over and saw mom. i screamed and threw myself off of my bed.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?"

"honey, i know you are trying to figure that out, but i went through the well, like you do."

"you DON'T HAVE A FUCKING JEWEL shard!"

"i am from this era kagome, so are you"

i didn't see everyone in here. i saw mom was a full demon. i screamed again, threw the pilow at mom. it hit her face. i grabbed my head and a light of yellow consumed me. i hurt everywhere. i yelped. i fell and the light vanished i put a hand on the bed. ad got up. i touched my face, looked at my hair and touched the top of my head. i ran to the window and looked out at the moonless night. i looked at mom and said.

"i don't care how you got here i just wanna know WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"calm down! i am here to tell you, your dog form is coming out tomorrow night. and that you haven't completed the mating process."

"MOM!"

i grabbed her shoulders.

"that is in between inuyasha and me i will mate with him when im ready YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!"

i huffed and i looked at inuyasha and i saw his reaction at what i said. his face was... Shocked. i ran out saying.

"i will not scream in embarrassment...AHHHHHHH"

i ran to kilala and said to her.

"kilala? can you go get the maid with brown hair please?"

"mew"

she ran off. i waited 5 minutes and the maid said.

"yes? you called for me?"

"can you get my black kimono with the red swirls please, i'll be in inuyasha's room"

"yes"

she went off. i ran to inuyasha's room, got on his bed and waited. inuyasha came in and said.

"what did you mean by the 'mating' thing?"

"oh just drop it"

the maid came in and handed me my black kimono. inuyasha took it and looked at it.

"this is actually pretty, did...did my mom make this?"

"she made all of my kimono's"

he looked at me and said.

"that's why mom was always so busy. she was making your kimonos!"

"no duh...i gotta change"

he smirked and wriggled his eyebrows.

"no you are not staying in the room."

"aw man!"

"pervert"

"ugh...your one to at time...wench!"

i raised an eyebrow. i grabbed his ear and said.

"OUT!"

i closed the door, changed and opened it up to inuyasha tackling me. i fell down, the air coming out of my lungs.

"GEEZ*wheeze* your 1000 pounds!'

"sorry, im a guy, guys weigh more than girls"

"when did you become a smart ass genius?"

"when i met you"

"aw thanks you fat ass now get off"

" i don't feel like it"

i pushed his upper body up. i flipped us over. i got up and watched the sun get ready to rise.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! oh! whats going to happen now that Lyphere is back? is lyphere going to BE with inu taisho or is she going to leave kagome AGAIN. what does inutaisho think. any ideas people?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha for god's sake#7**

**A/N: I AM VERY ANNOYED RIGHT NOW! NO ONE IS REVIEWING I AM VERY SAD AND ANNOYED. HOWEVER, JUST IGNORE THE FACT THE NO ONE IS REVIEWING AND LET US GET ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Inuyasha talking in mind**

_Kagome talking in mind_

Naraku talking in mind

**WE are different because we are WORTH it**

What happened before this chapter started?

_I pushed his upper body up. I flipped us over. I got off and watched the sun get ready to rise._

Inuyasha got up and went to grab me. He looked where I was looking. He smirked, looked back at me. The light came, making me opaque to him. I smirked at him, letting my fang pop out. I walked off, watching the room light up. I ran to the room and said.

"Well, dad we're going to go. Mom, take care of dad. If anything happened to him, I will beat your ass"

"Don't talk like that to me young lady. It will be best f you stayed here. You go full dog demon tonight"

"Fine, but only tonight"

I flopped on the chair, eating grapes like a god. Inuyasha, dad, mom and the gang watched me and kirara eat the grapes. Inuyasha and Sango shook their heads stupidly. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Kirara, would you like another grape?"

"Mew"

I gave her another grape. She ate it happily. I got an idea.

"Let's make wine!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh come on mom! I'm practically 200 years old!"

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. I looked at him weirdly and said.

"You might as well be to, you now…you are old right?"

"Kagome! I'm warning you"

"What! It's the truth your old I'm old"

Inuyasha took a warning step towards me. I took a step towards him growling. My mark started to burn. I growled, stepped back and said.

'I still think your old, along with me"

"THAT'S IT! Enough you two. Want to know how old I am….I is 1200"

"Holy crap your old"

I said. Both men growled at me. I put my hands up and said

"Young is the old, the old is the young"

"That makes a whole lot of sense"

Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Really! I never knew that you dumb ass"

My ear was pulled.

"Ow! That hurts"

"Stop talking daughter"

"I'm not your daughter in law!'

Mom stepped in and said.

"ENOUGH! Inu taisho, let go of my daughters ear. First of all, we are not making wine, second of all, WE ARE ALL YOUNG IN DEMON YEARS GOT THAT"

My ears went flat against my head. I ran out. I saw the day start to end. Everyone went out side, saw the sky and looked at me. I saw the night come. I saw the light.

"Inuyasha get on her back!"

"Ok"

He got on my back. I blacked out, knowing I was in my demon form.

*INUPOV*

She took off her kimono quickly. Her claws turned to paws. He body grew fur. Her eyes turned red. Her head turned into a dog head. She grew as big as sesshomaru's form. She looked for me. She saw me on the ground. She motioned me for her back. I got up and on. She looked at my dad and everyone else and growled. It was the loudest growl I ever heard. Her head shot in the village's direction. Dad took off his kimono, transformed and coaxed kagome to stay here. Her mother also transformed. Her coat of fur was a midnight blue with gold streaks in it. Her eyes yellow like a wolf. Koga came around and gasped at kagome. She turned over to him and howled. Koga was getting ready to run when I yelled.

"DON'T KOGA she'll kill you!"

"Since when are you concerned mutt?"

"She doesn't know she's in full demon form right now! She won't want to kill you"

Dad and Lyphere stepped in front of Kagome. Kagome reared back and took off for the village. She jumped in the air; her paws had blue fire on them. I was in awe.

**So she can fly. I never knew**

_Grrrrrrr_

**Do not growl kagome your ok**

She whimpered and she flew over Kaeda's village. Everyone screamed and ran. She looked down and looked back up. She landed on the ground by the sacred tree and let me off. She laid down. I sat by her stomach. She dragged her-self closer to me. Her tail wrapped around her, giving us a lot of warmth. A rustle in the bushes caught my and her attention. She growled and out came Lyphere and dad, panting and growling. Kagome scooted closer to me; I was squished between her tail and body. Lyphere sat beside kagome on her left, dad on her right. I squirmed my way out of kagome, went right in front of her and rubbed her snout. Her eyes popped open at what I was doing. She barked in glee. I retracted, making sure she wasn't going to hurt me. I rubbed her snout again. She licked my hand. I smirked. She got up, picked me up and started to fly right back at the castle.

When we got to the castle, the sun was almost getting ready to come up. She let me down and picked up her kimono. She jumped up to the courtyard. I saw a blue light. I went up to her room, saw her sleeping and went to bed in my room.

*kag pov*

I woke up to Naraku covering my mouth. I screamed in his hand. I looked around and saw I was not in my room. The smell of blood came to my nose; I saw I had scratched my self. I also smelled miroku's blood. I screamed again.

"No, no that's not what I want, I want you dead. Tell inuyasha since your mates and can hear each others thoughts, you love him before I start to control my incarnation to fight inuyasha and **kill** him"

**KAGOME where are you and miroku! Wait, I smell…NARAKU! He is here isn't he…kagome?**

_Inuyasha I love you, tell Sango that miroku is fine. I'm fine too, but I wont soon…I love you inuyasha, be careful in killing Naraku_

**Kagome don't you die on me**

Do not worry inuyasha, ill make her die soon, have fun trying to kill me.

Everything went blank. I was stabbed. I yelped, Naraku letting me breath. I reached for my sword. I looked down, it was not there.

"You took my sword! YOU TOOK MY SWORD"

"You are stating the obvious."

"Shut the fuck up"

He slapped me.

*INUPOV*

I felt pain in my cheek. I felt nothing there.

**KAGOME were…were you just slapped?**

_Inuyasha, he slapped me._

**I will kill him**

_Please hurry_

**Don't you die on me kagome! If you do, ill make Sesshomaru resurrect your ass**

_I love you inuyasha_

**Me too, if you die, what would I do?**

_Find some one else…AHHH_

I felt pain in my shoulder, stomach and cheek. I growled in frustration. I saw Naraku; he was carrying kagome's sword. I growled.

"Naraku! What have you done to kagome?"

"Oh she's dying painfully. She screamed when I stabbed her. She said your name. Oh how those tears of pain pleasured my soul"

"Ill make you suffer as much pain as kagome had…WIND SCAR!"

The four, yellow lights slashed out at Naraku. He was split in four.

**This was the incarnation…then where is kagome?**

"Inu…inuyasha, the real Naraku has kagome. She will die soon"

He turned to dust. I kicked the dust and picked up kagome's sword. I ran to Naraku's castle. (Imagine the fray-how to save a life playing the chorus)I stopped frozen when I felt pain on my heart. I hurried to the castle. The trees were a blurry image as I ran. I would not cry, she was not dead. She couldn't be. A tear rolled down my face. The castle came to view. I burst through the doors and cried out. Kagome was in the air, hanging from one of Naraku's tentacle.

"KAGOME!"

She was thrown to the floor. I ran to her limp body. I cried out. I heard her heart beat to a slow steady beat. I was relieved, but angered. I wiped my eyes. Kagome started to pulse. I backed up. She stood up, eyes full demon. Her full demon side had come out. She slashed Naraku away from miroku's body. She was stabbed she cried out. She took off her kimono, transformed into her dog form and killed Naraku…for good. She transformed back and put on her kimono, still in her demon form. She turned back and collapsed. I held her; she opened her eyes and smiled. She grabbed me and made fall on top of her. She kissed me. I was too shocked to realize what she did. She stopped kissing my and hugged me. I hugged back.

"It's ok, I'm here and I'll never go. Let all your tears go'

"I will not let you go, never again"

She looked at me and kissed me again. I kissed back. Miroku got up, looked at us and ran out. I shut the door, threw kagome against the wall and loved her all night long.

We got up and blushed. We both pulsed and her mark glowed a blue. Mine glowed red. Her hair grew longer, as mine. She got up, put her kimono on and held my hand. I rubbed her obsidian hair. She looked at me and smiled a goofy smile. I smirked at her and picked her up. She squealed when we started to run out. She held on to me tightly. She looked up at me and said.

"I love you, forever and ever."

"We'll be together forever now"

"I won't complain"

"Better not"

I saw my new mom and my dad come to kagome and hug her. Her eyes widened. She was let go and she looked at me, stopped, and stared. (Imagine now (I know) stop and stare from one republic playing) she walked over to me, leaned on my and kissed me. It was not a rough, hatful kiss. Not a quick loving kiss. It was as if she kissed her emotions out. I kissed back. I broke away. She did a back flip away from me and went to Sango. She said.

"Me and inuyasha…m-mated"

"YOU DID WHAT! This is a big deal. Tell Lyphere and inu taisho"

"No! They'll go ballistic!"

I walked over to dad and mom and said.

"I and kagome mated."

"I'm happy for you, did your marks glow?"

"Yes…why is it bad?"

"No, it means that all your powers are the same now, you can turn dog now like us. Nevertheless, you have _bonded_. If the bond is broken, then one of you have died"

"Ok, ok"

"I'm _proud_ of you, son"

"Thanks dad"

Sesshomaru came and said.

"I will not fight my brother's mate. I am here for Rin wants to visit the half breed."

Kagome saw Rin and smiled brightly. She ran over to Rin and picked her up. Rin laughed.

"Lady Kagome! Your hair has grown! It's so pretty…isn't she pretty inuyasha?"

"She's not pretty, she's _unique _and _beautiful"_

Kagome smiled even more, blushing. I walked over to Rin and said.

"Well, if it's one thing you need to be careful, kagome is injured"

"She is! Rin wants to see"

"Ok Rin, I'll let you see. Inuyasha, will you show her?"

"Sure"

I pulled her kimono to the wound. It was still there. Rin said.

"That little rat! Where did Naraku go…please tell me he's gone?"

"He is Rin, he's gone. Are you staying with Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, I see him as a dad now! He takes care of me and the imp."

"Wow, Sesshomaru as a dad. I did not even think of that. Well go to your dad"

"Ok, goodbye kagome!"

'"good bye"

I heard kagome say, while rubbing her stomach.

"I can't wait for kids"

"Well we can make one now?"

"Inuyasha, we don't know if I'm pregnant already or not"

*KAGPOV*

I walked off to my room. I saw the sun go down. I started to daydream.

*kagome's day dream (imagine my immortal by evanescence the chorus and first verse)*

_I was holding my baby boy. He had silver hair, chocolate and caramel eyes. His ears had black stripes. My baby girl was being held by inuyasha. She had my black hair, same yes as my boy and her ears were silver._

"_My ryoka and yasha"_

_*end*_

I saw inuyasha walk by; he stopped at my door and said.

"Come sleep with me…please"

"Ok"

I laughed. I grabbed my black kimono. I stepped out of my room. I walked with inuyasha, hand in hand. I walked to his room. He took of his top kimono. I blushed. I changed into my pajama's mom brought. I got in the bed with him, I got under the covers and he put a protective arm around my waist. He rubbed my side. I fell asleep

**OH! My gosh I almost cried when I wrote the part where kagome almost died. I wouldn't do that to the kagome fans though. I would not put inuyasha fans in depression, as inuyasha would have been. Please, please, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha for god's sake#8**

**A/N: I am very sorry I have been grounded from the internet for a while. However, my very generous mom is letting me write, edit and post this chapter. Round of a clause for my mom. *clap* **

**Inuyasha talking in mind**

_Kagome talking in mind_

'**Curiosity killed the…dog?'**

I woke up to inuyasha laying on me, rubbing my stomach. I felt my wound. I moved my kimono to the wound. It was gone. I rolled off the bed, went to my other kimono and changed. I saw inuyasha looking at me. I threw my red kimono at his face. He fell. I sneered, laughed and picked him up. I set him on the bed, went to the dining room and saw everyone looking at me. Inu taisho was wide-eyed. I looked at mom. She was the same way.

"Is everything ok?"

"Oh dear,"

"Oh dear what?"

"You can't be, not this soon"

"I can't be what?"

"K-kagome, its ok, everything's going to be ok"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Sesshomaru said in a smart ass way.

"It's ok to be pregnant"

I fell on my rear. I touched my stomach. I looked at everyone. Miroku was on the floor as I was. Sango was smiling. Shippo was going 'hurray' and kirara transformed. Inuyasha walked in and said.

"I thought I'd surprise you, with the change in your scent and all."

"My scent changed?"

"Yep, ha, ha we're going to have a kid. We'll be a _family_"

The word processed into my head. I got up and said.

"I can't be pregnant! Not yet. I'm not ready to be a mom! I don't even know how?"

"But momma, you have me right?"

"Yes shippo of course but I'm_ having_ a baby. I _adopted_ you I didn't _have_ you"

"Oh, that's right"

I looked at Sango she was smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling about?"

"Well, I and you are going to have to plan and practice"

"WHAT!"

"Yep!"

I ran out of the room. I went to my room and touched my stomach. I got out my mirror, pulled my kimono up to my stomach and saw a small, small lump forming. Inuyasha walked in and saw what I was doing. I gasped and blushed. He laughed and touched my stomach. He alleged.

"Sango is right. You are going to have to use shippo as your own. I also want to know, if it's a girl, what would you name her?"

"I…I would name her…Ryoka"

"That's a beautiful name. What about if it's a boy?"

"Yasha"

"After me?"

"Yeah"

"Oh I like it"

I looked at my stomach, at inuyasha then at me. I saw I was insecure. I thought about my dream. I laughed and said.

"Maybe I am ready for kids, I just don't know it."

"Well, you are 200 years old in demon years, 20 in human"

"I know that don't need to remind me"

I put my kimono back in place. I walked out of my room, went to the dining room and said to Sango

"When do we start?"

We went to shippo. I picked him up. I looked at Sango. She shook her head.

"No, you need to cradle him. Like this"

She made her arms into a resting place for a baby and said.

"I used to cradle Kohaku all the time."

I cradled my arms. I rocked shippo. He yawned and said.

"I can't wait to be a big brother"

"I can't wait to be a mom"

Inuyasha and miroku were spying on us. I let shippo down. The baby moved. I grabbed my stomach and said.

"Sango! It moved….whoa!"

The baby stopped moving. I said.

"I am going to hate having contractions"

"Don't worry; I can't wait till I have a baby with miroku"

"Oh! Therefore, you want to be a mom too! With miroku! I am so happy. Do not be a mom yet ok. Promise me you'll wait"

"I will. I love miroku"

"I'm glad you do, I love him to. However, as a brother. He's been there for me and you"

"I know"

I laughed and said.

"I'm hungry"

"Of course you are"

"Shut up"

I saw inuyasha and Miroku poke their heads back around the corner. I heard running footsteps. I ran to the kitchen and yelled.

"DAD!"

He ran in and said.

"Yes?"

"Do we have any meat?"

"Yes, are you hungry?"

"Yes"

"Ill gets the maid to cook"

"Thanks"

Rin ran in and said.

"Oh kagome I'm so happy! I can't wait to be a niece!"

"I can't wait either Rin"

We walked to the dining room and everyone looked up at me. Mom ran over to me and said, while hugging me."I know you'll be a good mother"

"Uh, I know I'll be?"

"Now, what did you practice to day?"

"How to cradle…mom don't make this a big deal"

"It is a big deal; my daughter is having a baby!"

"Mom! Shush everyone can hear you"

"Oh don't worries I already told everyone what will happen."

"And what is that! Is it something bad?"

"No, inuyasha didn't tell you"

She raised an eyebrow. I shook my head. She turned to inuyasha and said.

"Would you do the honors?"

"Uh, kagome the baby will grow faster than human babies. It will be born around 9 months"

"9 MONTHS! Holy shit! I can't wait"

"Really! Me neither"

The baby moved again. I grabbed my stomach and laughed. Inuyasha ran over, put his hand on my stomach and felt it move. He said.

"This is awesome. The baby is already moving"

"Then it will be born around I don't know, 5 months"

"Oh…my…god! This is the best!"

Inuyasha took his hand off my stomach. I walked to the chairs, sat down and saw the food arrive. There was boar, pig, chicken, cow and deer. I licked my lips. Everyone saw and chuckled. I grabbed the leg of chicken and started to eat. I stopped, grabbed the whole platter and ran out. The chicken leg still in my mouth. I ran to my room, locked the door and started to eat.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI! Bring that platter of food out of that room right now!"

"No I will not! THE BABY IS HUNGRY so am I"

"Fine, just this once!"

"Thank you dad"

"What ever"

"_Whatever my ass"_

"I heard that!"

"SORRY!"

I took out the bone of the chicken leg. I threw it out the window. I broke off the bones of the chicken, threw them out of the window and ate the meat. I unlocked my door, went to the kitchen, set the platter down and ran back up to my room. I slept.

_*Kagome's horrid dream A/N: imagine kill switch engage-end of heartache playing the chorus and middle and end. This takes place in the first movie of inuyasha but it goes out differently*_

_I was being possessed by a demon. I was chasing inuyasha. I stopped at the sacred tree. I made a bow and arrow appear. I cried, but no sound came out._

'_NO'_

_I shot. Inuyasha grunted, hung his head down and died __**(or so she thought). **__Kikyo came held out the jewel shard and said._

"_Go home"_

"_I won't!"_

"_GO HOME"_

_I got up, growled and she shot an arrow. It vanished. I said while laughing evilly._

"_I'm an innocent! You're a dead corpse __**(or so she thought)**__"_

_I ran to her, thrust my claw into her heart and ripped it out. I blacked out._

_*end*_

I woke up and saw inuyasha patting my cheek. He was worried. I sat up and he said a little worry in his voice.

"why were you yelling my name and saying 'Inuyasha no' "

"I had a dream I killed you by shooting an arrow at your heart. Kikyo was flesh and bones and I killed her"

"It's ok"

"NO IT NOT! Sorry"

"I don't need an apology"

I got up and inuyasha picked me up.

"Where are you going?"

'The kitchen, I'm thirsty for milk"

"Ok"

He walked downstairs, to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of milk. He handed it out for me, while opening it. I drank half of it. I realized I was sweating. I set the bottle down, wiped my face off and grabbed the bottle again. I drank the rest and said while looking at inuyasha with a grin.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome. I am going back up. Oh and your going to want to drink more milk"

"Why?"

"It will make the baby grow healthier and faster"

"Ok, thanks for the advice"

"No problem"

He went up stair and I stayed down in the kitchen. I walked to the throne room, sat down in the chair and fell asleep

I woke up to everyone shouting at me. I jumped out of the chair to the other side of the room.

"We got you up, finally"

"DON'T DO THAT! You scared-"

I ran out to the courtyard and threw up. I walked back in to everyone looking at each other. I asked.

"What's everyone hiding?"

"Nothing"

Kouga came out from behind inu taisho and said.

"Congratulations Kagome, you're pregnant with Inuyasha's pups. Nice"

"Kouga! Thanks"

"What happened to being mad at me?"

"I'm in a good mood. DON'T RUIN IT!"

He jumped behind inuyasha, whose ears were flat against his head. Koga came out and said.

"Good luck with this sassy girl"

"Thanks a lot"

"Uh-hum"

I stomped up to Inuyasha's room and grabbed my blue kimono with black swirls. I changed. I saw the lump and smiled. I walked down stairs and went to the library. I saw the thousands of book I saw when I lived here. I grabbed the black book. I saw on the spine and cover.

"_Kagome's diary DOES NOT READ"_

_September 1__st_

_Hello diary, I'm glad I got you. I will name you…Anastasia _

_I walked into my mom and dad discussing something. I decided to eavesdrop. Dad said he was going to war! I walked into the room, ran to dad and said 'don't go, don't go I want to fight with you' daddy patted my back and said' don't worry, I will come back' I then asked 'what if you don't?' he never answered my question. Instead, he left saying 'I love you, may you find someone else if I don't live.' I tried to run after daddy but he left on a thing called a horse. He never came back that night. _

_September 3__rd_

_Dear Anastasia,_

_Daddy did not come back! I wonder where he is. He is not here with me like other daddies. Mommy is crying right now. I can hear her. I heard I'm going somewhere new. I'm glad. Today, every one in the village called me mean names. Like half-breed, filthy hanyou and a hazard. I cannot wait until I leave. Mommy says that a boy name inuyasha is just like me. His daddy is a general too. I cannot wait until I meet inuyasha. I am afraid though, he will probably say I'm a problem, be like others. What if he calls me names, says I'm a hazard to his family. I have never been so afraid Anastasia! I hope he likes me._

_September 5__th__._

_I am not going to like Inuyasha's bigger brother Sesshomaru. He hates me with a passion. I went to go get a drink and he stepped out, scaring me. He said 'where do you think your going half breed' I stood up, put my claws on my hips, and said. 'I am going to get a drink if you can't stop me nobody can!' he slapped me! I wailed loudly. Inuyasha, mom, Inuyasha's mom and inu taisho came in and saw me on the floor. Inuyasha said. 'It's the ghost! I told you we had one.' Mommy picked me up and said 'she is not a ghost inuyasha, she's is my daughter' Inuyasha's ears perked up and I ran right to my room. Inuyasha does not know where it's at. Then Inuyasha's mom came in with Sesshomaru and said. 'Apologize to her' or something like that' I will...I...I am s-s-sorry I slapped you' I slapped him back I sat on the bed and cried all night. _

Someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up and inuyasha said

"I told you we had a ghost in our house"

"Oh hush up inuyasha! This is MY diary DO NOT READ!"

Inuyasha said after a few minutes.

"I already did when you left"

"YOU WHAT! INUYASHA SIT!"

He kissed the dirt…painfully. I said it about 5 times. Everyone started to laugh.

"Don't push MY BUTTONS!"

"Mmph"

I stormed off to my room. I slammed the door so hard, it broke.

"I hate these doors"

I looked in the mirror and saw the lump had gotten a little bigger over the night. I walked out making sure no body was awake, ran out to the well and jumped in. I jumped out of the well and ran to the house I used to live in.

"SOTA!"

"SIS! Where have you been I have been worried….your a half demon!"

"Yes inuyasha marked me."

"He released it. Did he know?"

"No, he didn't until Sango told him"

I hugged sota. He started to cry. I backed up and said.

"Be careful out there sota, tell the girls I…I dropped out and moved to America."

"That'll do…right?"

"Of course!"

"You need to get back, it's like 1 am!"

"Yeah kagome it's late"

I turned around slowly. Inuyasha was leaning against the door, arms-crossed. I laughed nervously. The baby started to move violently. I yelped and grabbed my stomach. Inuyasha jumped up and caught me when I fell. I cried in his shoulder, screaming and holding my stomach. He looked at sota and said.

"She's pregnant"

"My sis…is pregnant! I'm going to be an uncle"

He laughed and grabbed my hand. I tried my best not to break the bones in his hand. The baby stopped moving. I said.

"Damn it. I need to stop moving. I think that's what happened. I moved too much"

"I'll carry you. I'm going now. Come on kagome"

"Ok"

I got on his back and he walked to the well house. I saw gramps wave. I waved back. We jumped in. The pink/red light surrounded us. We jumped out to everyone waiting. I laughed sheepishly. I cowards into Inuyasha's back. He looked at me, frowning. I tried to fall asleep. Eventually, I did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha for god's sake#9**

**A/N: I am very sorry such long wait. Review about anything if it's the songs you like, the setting or the romance IDC just review please.**

**Kagome talking in demon form**

'**Whatever you are, be a good one'**

I woke up being set upon Inuyasha's bed. I yawned and turned on my side. Inuyasha got into bed and rubbed my side. I saw a glass of milk. I sat up, took the glass and drank it. I turned my head to inuyasha and laughed nervously. He was looking at me, stupidly grinning. I noticed he didn't have his top kimono on. I blushed. I lay back down on my back, rubbing my stomach.

"Hey kagome?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you hurting? Like, in the womb?"

"No, well, when the pup moves"

"Ok, do you want to stay up, because I can't sleep"

"I just got up, I might as well"

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, I guess we could talk?"

"Not a bad idea"

"Why did you think I was a ghost when we were young?"

"You never came out of your room, which I never knew where it was. However, when you left I followed your scent and found it. I never been so amazed at how creative my mom was"

"She and I were the creative ones"

"How are you even half demon?"

"Well, my dad's demon, so when he marked my mom, his demon went to her. He marked her before I was born. When I was born, part of mom's demon went to me. She was turned into a full demon. I do not know how I can transform into a dog. Oh! By the way sorry for being over protective."

"It's ok"

I looked out the window and saw the sun go down. I started to growl. Inuyasha and I were surrendered to a light.

*INUPOV*

Kagome started to growl. I looked out and saw the sun go down. I looked at kagome when the light came. Her eyes were full demon. She frantically looked for me when the light went away. I touched her hand. My mind screamed 'yes' when she said.

"**Mate"**

"Yes its mate"

"**Mate not happy, mate want mate to be happy"**

"Mate isn't happy. Mate happy when mate around"

"**Mate ok? Mate seem insecure"**

I was human, so I was insecure. I was always like this when insecure. Everyone barged in. kagome grabbed me and hugged me, growling. My head was being held into her shoulder.

"Inuyasha, inch away from her slowly"

"No,"

I touched kagome's hand. She looked down at me, I said.

"Mate trust"

"**Mate trust? Mate ok?"**

"Mate trust, friends"

"**Mates friends?"**

Everyone was astonished at what she was doing. Shippo came to me, kagome glared at shippo. I was let go, ever so slowly. She sat down, leaning against the wall, glaring at shippo. He looked up and kagome looked away. Inu taisho came and she growled.

"Mate trust all"

"**Mate…trusts all?"**

I nodded. She kept glaring at dad, Lyphere & Sango and miroku. Kirara came right up to kagome and transformed. Kagome growled, stopped, put a claw on kirara's head and looked at me, her stomach then back at kirara. She growled once more. In addition, sat beside me. I laid my head on her lap to see what she would do. She looked down at me and for the first time ever, smiled in her demon form. She stroked my face and hair. Everyone was cautious. She looked at everyone and growled. I tapped her hand and said.

"Mate stop"

She stopped. She went back to stroking my face. I did not know I was shivering until she grabbed the near by blanket and put it on me. I snuggled into her lap. She picked me up and set me on the bed. She stepped back, putting her hands up as if saying 'stay here and don't leave'. I nodded and she left, growling at the others. I heard running downstairs. Every one, including me, went to the window to see a boar.

"She's going to kill a boar?"

"She's going to cook it and want you to eat it."

"She is very protective over inuyasha; I've never seen her this way before"

"It must be an affect from the mating"

"Could be"

I lay back down, confused. I heard a scream from one of the house cleaners. Everyone went downstairs. I laughed, knowing it was kagome bringing in the boar. Everyone came up laughing. The house cleaner came up, holding the platter. I grabbed it and sat down on the bed. Kagome came up, blood on her claws.

"Mate go get clean"

"**Mate don't want to"**

"Mate get cleaned, now"

She winced as if in pain and went downstairs. I started to eat and groaned. The meat was cooked just right. I saw kagome come up growling. She was wet, head to toe.

"**Mate got splashed with liquid"**

"By who?"

"**Women with black and white"**

Everyone took a seat. Kagome smirked at everyone, a smirk of evil. She got down on all fours and shook the water off. Everyone screamed and ran out. She chuckled. I saw her sit down on the other side of the room. I cut myself on the bone. She sprang up, grabbed my hand and examined it.

"**Mate wants to heal mate…can mate?"**

"Mate can heal mate"

"**Mate might hurt mate"**

"Mate ok"

She licked my hand. The wound closed. She licked the blood off. She went back to sitting on the other side of the room. Kagome took the red kimono and went out side. She came back in a flash. She took her wet kimono and put it into the chest beside the window. She looked down at her stomach grinning. She took the piece of meat I was holding and stuck it into her mouth.

"Mate don't do that!"

"**Mate wasn't going to eat it! Mate dozing"**

"Mate was…looking at it"

"**Mate sorry"**

She started to growl at the door. Kouga came and looked at kagome. She growled louder.

"Mate ok, mate trust"

Kouga looked confused.

"**Mate trust? Mate doesn't want you to trust"**

"Mate trust"

She growled one more time and sat beside me. She took a piece of meat and popped it into her mouth. Kouga said while sitting where kagome did.

"I wonder how she's not human like you"

"I've been wondering that too. I'll ask….Mate?"

"**What does mate want?"**

"Why isn't mate human like mate?"

"**Mating made mate not turn human…mate will only turn demon now. Mate will turn like mate soon. Mate has to do mark mate when not human. Mating has a lot to do with being human and not like mate. Mate cannot mark mate on new moon. Bad things happen"**

"Like what?"

"**Mate will want to…mate again"**

Kouga and I looked at each other blushing. Kouga got up, sat beside kagome and touched her hand. I glared at Kouga. He said.

"I'm going to let her sniff my hand. I want to see what she does"

He held his hand to her nose. She sniffed and scrunched up her nose. I was confused. She pushed his hand way, grabbed my hand and sniffed. She said.

"**Wolf smell like nature, mate smell like roses"**

Kouga asked.

"Ask her if she doesn't like the smell of nature"

"Mate not like the smell of nature?"

"**Mate don't trust but like the smell. Scents mixed, making harmony. Mate should sleep"**

"Mate doesn't want to sleep. Kouga take down the platter"

"Ok"

He got up, took the last bit of meat, and ate it. Kagome whispered when he left.

"**Mate don't like the smell, didn't want to hurt wolfs feelings"**

I grinned. I stifled a yawn. She saw my mouth open. She laid me sideways where my head was in her lap again. She stroked my hair and face again. She was looking at the window. I started to get sleepy.

"Goodnight mate"

"**Good night. Mate"**

She closed her eyes, obviously dozing. I closed my eyes, yawned and went to sleep

I woke up to kagome sleeping. She had her head on the headboard of the bed. Her hand was on my right shoulder. I got up, changed and went downstairs. I told everyone.

"I remember EVERYTHING"

"Oh dear, how is kagome taking this?"

"She's still asleep"

We all stayed quiet and heard kagome go.

"OH MY GOD"

"There we go"

She ran down to where we were and said.

"I DID THAT!"

I nodded laughing. She screamed and ran to her room. Everyone burst into laughter. I said.

"I'm going to go upstairs. I am going to calm her and coax her down here. I ran up and said.

"Kagome, you need to calm down and go downstairs. Kagome?"

I looked to see she was sitting on her bed, shaking her head. I grabbed her shoulder.

"I can't believe I told you the 'bad thing' "

She got up and ran downstairs, me hot at her heels. She ran to mom and dad and said.

"I TOLD HIM THE 'BAD THING" IF he marked me before we turn"

"Oh my! Kagome you had no control over what you said. You abided by your mate"

"MOM! Can you do something for me?"

"What is it dear?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Dad got up and said.

"You will not talk to your mother that way!"

"DAD I told him the bad thing! I wasn't supposed to!"

"It's ok to tell him, he was supposed to be told by his father, but he never told. 'I wanted to let him find out' well he found happy now Inu taisho"

"Yes I am"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Kagome and I said at the same time. They winced. They shook a sorry shake. Kagome rolled her eyes. She turned to the door of the castle and said.

"I'm going to the hot springs. Sango, let's go"

"Right, kirara"

They started to walk out when dad said.

"The hot spring would be too hot for the pup. The temperature could possibly kill the pup"

Kagome stopped cold. She turned around and groaned. She rubbed her stomach. I walked over and rubbed the lump that was forming. I laughed when kagome said.

"That will make the baby active!"

"I know"

"Do you want me in pain?"

"No"

I stopped. I went to go upstairs when everyone chuckled. I turned around.

"What?"

"You're…still topless."

Kagome blushed. She started too drool. I laughed and came closer. She went out of her trance. She said.

"What?"

"Like what you see"

"Oh yea- waits NO I was looked over your shoulder at shippo!"

"I'm over here momma"

She turned and said.

"Are you making illusions?"

"Yes momma"

Shippo grinned and turned into a duplicate of me. He said.

"I'm inuyasha and I'm the big, bad, dog and I was told the 'bad thing' "

Kagome screamed, ran up to her room and I laughed. Shippo high-fived me. I grinned and said.

"She needs some slack guys"

I started to laugh again, soon, everyone was.

I walked upstairs. I heard singing. I looked into kagome's room and heard her sing what I guessed was called 'brighter than now'

**(I made this song please, if want to review about the songs, please do.)**

**Used to be black, but now I'm white**

**Loved the dark but I like the light.**

**Used to walk in circles, but now I walk the line**

**Used to be hurt but now I'm fine**

**Used to be quiet but I make sound**

**Used to lift me up high but now I am down**

**(chorus) no need to be afraid no, no need to be frightened now, hush now its getting late, yeah, yeah I'm brighter than now**

**Used to be damp, but now I'm dry**

**Loved to laugh, but now I cry.**

**Used to be fire but now I'm rain**

**Used to be different now I'm the same.**

**If I fell into the sky, **

**I guarantee I would spread my wings and fly**

**(Chorus)**

**I used to be (two xs) nothing but now I am something.**

I stepped into her room and said

"That was beautiful, you should sing more"

"Well I used to sing a lot but I guess I've gone mute to singing"

"You just sang! How is that mute?"

"No I meant I don't sing a lot anymore, people from the village would hear me in the castle and they would say I sucked."

"I don't think you suck, you rock. Come sing for us downstairs"

"No"

"Please"

"Oh alright"

"Sing a different song; I want to hear something different"

We walked downstairs.

"EVERYONE! Kagome wants to sing for you guys, she hasn't sung in a while so, here she is"

"You need announcing skills"

"Shut up and sing"

"I made this song when Toga didn't come back but the weird part, I never sang it"

**(I made this song also, it is called return)**

**I told you don't go but you didn't listen.**

**You didn't see what you were missing**

**It is raining blood on the battlegrounds.**

**No body moves or makes a sound**

**Till you come back I will never laugh**

**(Chorus) return to me. So we can be forever together. Return, so we can be on big happy family all I want from you is to return…to me**

**I walk the fragile line,**

**I will stop over time.**

**No, matter what I do.**

**It reminds me of you**

**I wish on shooting stars**

**Never will you get out…of my heart**

**(Chorus)**

**Oh, I will not stop wishing, cant you see what your missing even the snow wont glisten. Sun in my heart, wont shine, I walk the fragile line. I will not stop over time!**

**(Chorus)**

Everyone clapped. Kagome blushed. Everyone said.

"Good job momma!"

"My dear, you haven't sang for so long, your voice is still magical"

"I love your voice kagome"

"Yes, lady kagome it is indeed good. Never have I heard something like harmony in my years of living"

"Thanks you guys,"

She backed away slowly and suddenly yelped, grabbed her stomach and looked at Sango. I ran over and said.

"It moved…again"

"_It_ is a boy"

I rolled my eyes. She started to whimper. I rubbed her stomach and she stopped. I saw everyone was alarmed.

"Contraction"

They nodded. Kagome suddenly said.

"I'm hungry for some beef and thirsty for milk…I'll be right back"

She walked out of the room, and to the kitchen. I had a bad feeling. I said.

"I got a bad feeling, I have no clue why"

"INUYASHA! WHERE ARE THE BANANAS?"

I turned around and ran to the kitchen. I went to a cabinet, opened it, and took out a banana. She smiled and said.

"Thanks"

"No problem, are you ok, I mean, the contraction and all?"

"Yea, I'll be ok"

I turned around and Naraku's scent came to my nose. I growled and turned around and said.

"I need you to go upstairs. Now"

"Naraku! It must be his incarnation"

"It must be"

Kagome ran upstairs. I went to the throne room. Everyone was in a battle stance. I took out tetsaiga and said.

"So Naraku #2, how have you been?"

"I've been recovering, so far excellent"

"Not for long

"Where's your mate? I expected to see her, is she dead?"

I had an idea

"Yeah, she's dead. I want to become your minion so I can live in peace."

"WHAT"

Everyone said. I winked at them when the incarnation was not looking. I put down my sword, walked over and said.

"Make me your minion, so I can live at peace"

I stuck my claw into the eye in the middle of its chest and said.

"Make me your minion, you can try but all your going to do is die"

"DANCE OF THE MOON! DANCE OF THE MOON!"

Kagome was running out of the room, fighting off demons. The incarnation laughed and said.

"I knew you would try to trick me, see what the consequences are?"

I ripped the eye out and the incarnation turned to dust. I pulled my sword from the ground and said.

"KAGOME GET DOWN! WIND SCAR!"

"HIRAKOUSE"

"FOX FIRE"

"WIND TUNNEL"

"MEW"

Dad and my new mom decided to Trans form. Kagome kept purifying the demons. Her sword glowed rainbow. She said.

"SWORD OF PURIFICATION"

She hit the ground with her sword and the ground cracked open. The demons were sucked in the purified piece of ground. She grabbed her head and yelled.

"I HAVE A POUNDING IN MY HEAD AND IM DIZZY!"

She went upstairs. I turned and said.

"I'm going up with her"

I walked up the stairs, picked kagome up and took her to my bed. I laid her down and when her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep. I rubbed her stomach and I felt the baby move a little. I smiled. I rubbed kagome's side…all night long.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha for god's sake#10**

**A/N: thanks for the reviews any one who did...**

'**All things are difficult before they are easy'**

*KAGPOV*

I woke up in the middle of the night to Inuyasha's arm protectively wrapped around me. I lifted it up, only for it to tighten around me. I sighed. I saw a bottle of milk on the table.

'_Did he know I would awake in the night?'_

I lifted Inuyasha's arm slowly. He didn't react. I sat up, drank the milk and went to the window. I saw the body's of the demons being thrown out by mm and dad. They seemed to feel that they were being watched. They turned their heads to me and bobbed their heads up and down. I waved. I went back to the bed and inuyasha rolled over. I sighed and he opened an eye. I acted as if I was asleep. I was hugged by inuyasha. I was tickled. I started to giggle.

"I know your awake kagome"

"Aw man, how did you know?"

"The smell of milk is on your lips"

"Maybe you wanna clean them off?"

"The hell I don't!"

He kissed me. I kissed back. He licked my lips. I laughed. He was done licking my lips and he said.

"I can't wait till this pup is born"

"I can't wait either, like I said maybe I was ready to be a mom, I just didn't know it"

"You were always ready"

"Thanks…want some?"

"Want some of what?"

"Me,"

"Oh hell yes"

"I was taking about milk you dumbass"

"Aw man, I was-"

"I know honey, I know. It sucks you cant get any"

"Now you know how I feel"

"Oh hush up"

"No…mate"

I jumped up covering my ears going.

"Blah, blah, blah I can't hear you blah, blah, blah"

He uncovered my ears and said.

"What? Don't you wanna be my mate?"

"I do I just feel awkward _saying_ it not _being_ it"

"Oh, well then...Say it"

"Mate…mate…mate…mate OH MY GOD I can't do it"

"You just did"

"I did?"

"Uh duh you dork"

"Grr, I'm not a dork...your the dork"

"I'm not as dorky as you"

"I'm not as sexy as you"

That is what shut him up. He sat on the bed and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes. I walked out of the room, went to mine and got out my orange and red kimono. I changed. I looked into the mirror and saw the lump had gotten a little bigger. I smiled.

'_This baby is mine and Inuyasha'. Nothing will ever change that'_

'**Duh you dork; nothing will change what I and you have'**

'_Can you stay out of my thoughts inuyasha?'_

'**No, I won't,'**

'_I wont call you mate if you keep getting into my thoughts'_

No reply. I smiled I walked back to inuyasha and he was sleeping. I picked him up; set him on his side of the bed and got on to my side. I slept my world, fear and conscious away.

I woke up and groaned. I saw everyone was in the room, looking at me. I saw a glass of milk. I took the bottle and looked at mom. She had baby stuff. One pink blanket, one blue blanket. Pink and blue baby clothes. Pink and blue bottles. Diapers and inu taisho was holding. Baby wipes, baby food, shoes ad some pills for me.

"You went back to the modern era?"

"Yes, darling would you like to explain why you were up last night?"

"I was just awakening from a dream?"

"I smell you lying"

"I couldn't sleep ok!"

Inuyasha was looking at me, very weirdly. His eyebrows were furrowed into a frown, but he was smiling. How can you smile and frown at the same time? I had no clue. Sango came over and said.

"They want to watch us practice. We are going to practice cradling again and feeding."

"O-ok"

Shippo came up with the bottle mom had.

"Grandma called this a bottle, are we going to use it on me?"

"Yes shippo, I already told you that!"

Sango said, obviously frustrated already. I gulped. Never get Sango frustrated and mad at the same time. She will get you scared easily. I took the bottle, went to the kitchen, put water in it and came back up.

"first, were are going to cradle so, put the bottle down and wrap a blanket around shippo, pick him up and cradle him."

I got the pink blanket mom had, looked at her and wrapped shippo up. I picked him up and cradled him.

"Like this?"

"Correct, you're getting it faster than I thought"

'Im part dog demon hello?"

A growl. I looked at dad and he was looking at me.

"I take it back."

He nodded. I aw shippo was yawning. I said.

"Shippo, if you were a baby I would let you sleep, your grown so, stay awake…ok?"

"I'll try*yawn* it's just your so good at cradling its unimaginable"

I blushed.

"Time to practice feeding. Shippo and I worked together and I told him how a baby would be when feeding. I don't know how baby demon pups are so, I just used shippo"

"Ok"

I grabbed the bottle, stuck it into his mouth and let him feed. He kept the bottle in his hand and it went to the line where you should stop. I tugged at the bottle gently, he didn't let go. I sang.

**Hush little baby, don't say a word  
Mommas gonna buy you a mockingbird  
And if that mockingbird won't sing  
Mommas gonna buy you a diamond ring  
And if that diamond ring turns brass  
Mommas gonna buy you a looking glass  
And if that looking glass gets broke  
Mommas gonna buy you a billygoat  
And if that billy goat won't pull  
Mommas gonna buy you a cart and bull  
And if that cart and bull turn over  
Mommas gonna buy you a dog named Rover  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Mommas gonna buy you a horse and cart  
And if that horse and cart fall down  
You'll still be the sweetest baby in town**

Shippo fell asleep and I pulled out the bottle. Mom came over and said.

"I didn't know you knew that lullaby! I used to sing that to you ALL the time"

"I looked it up one day at the modern era. I am going to sing it to my pup, keep up the tradition"

Inuyasha asked.

"And what tradition is that?"

"Where we sing the lullaby 'Mockingbird' to our pups"

"Oh, nice song"

"Thanks"

I let shippo down, I felt sick. I walked out. Everyone followed. I went to the kitchen and saw ten cartons of milk. I licked my lips. I grabbed a carton and remembered. I drink one in the morning and one at night. I groaned, set the carton down and walked to the courtyard. Everyone was still following me.

"What are you guys waiting for?"

"Contraction"

"Why?"

"We can make the pup…stop and sleep"

"Cool? I guess"

I sat on the ground and said.

"I WANT SOME FOOD!"

Everyone said at the same time.

"Of course you do"

I got back up, went to the throne room and started to eat some grapes. I saw some garlic and ate the garlic and grape at the same time. Everyone was going 'ewe' I said.

'Don't lack it, until you try it."

"Well honey, its good your craving healthy stuff just, don't eat the cream cheese with the regular cheese like I did"

"Why? What happened?"

"You started to kick…a lot"

I laughed.

"I guess I put you threw hell itself"

"Oh yes you did. I brought the camera to take pictures of the pup, too"

"Thanks mom. I hope you didn't bring any of MINE"

"Oh, yes I did, I showed them to inu taisho"

"You were very cute when you were a baby"

"I wanna see momma as a baby"

Shippo asked excitedly

"I also brought the one where you dressed in a traditional kimono, hair and all"

Inuyasha was smiling evilly. He held up the pictures

"You didn't let inuyasha see? Did you?"

"Im letting the whole _family_ see"

I got up, took the pictures and said.

"Sit on the ground in a circle"

Everyone did as told. I held up a picture of me in an infant kimono. My ears were showing. The appendages were drooping. Sango and miroku went

"Aw, you are so cute"

"The next picture is when we went to the park"

"What's a park?"

Mom said.

"It's a place for kids to play and be together, other wise called hang out"

"Oh"

I held up the picture of me on the monkey bars. They nodded.

I stopped at the picture of me at the sacred tree and in a branch beside Inuyasha's spot but it was not there. My hand was on the middle. I was smiling

"Hey, isn't that the sacred tree?"

"Yes, our shrine is right in the forest of inuyasha. They cut down the forest over time in the modern era. It is somewhat funny. I just jumped up in the tree, gramps saying 'get down from there this is the sacred tree it's been here for 500 years, don't want it to break' what ever"

I showed a picture of me grown more and in the traditional kimono, fan, hair and make up. (Like in movie one) inuyasha was like, in awe. Sango was saying.

"So pretty, how did you get the kimono, was it a 'sacred' thing?"

"Yeah, gramps keeps a lot of old stuff from when he was young."

I held the picture of my concealment charm up. It was a red garnet carved into a 'C'. It was glowing on my neck. I was smiling.

"I got this concealment charm so I wouldn't be made fun of at school. I wouldn't be 'abnormal'"

Miroku said.

"I've seen those before, this one is a strong one. It even glows pink a little, can't you see?"

"Oh yeah, I see now"

I shrugged. I held up a picture of sota and me. I was giving him a piggyback ride. My concealment charm was off. My fang popped out.

"Wow, you're really pretty, your hair was all the way down to your feet?"

"My hair was never cut. Mom said it wasn't normal for a teen with that long hair. SHE cut it off. I still hate you for that"

"Don't worry dear, you'll get over it"

I got a picture of me as a dog, I was puppy though.

"I thought I told you to throw this one out?"

"I couldn't! It was when you turned dog for a third time"

Everyone went to me and said.

"Aw"

Inuyasha said.

"I think your fur glows a little. It is in the sunlight. It glows a dark blue"

'I love your tail kagome! It has the most pure gold color in it"

"Thanks you guys. I just did not like this picture because I was still a puppy"

Every one sat back down. I pulled a picture out of me in my half demon form, holding sota, trying to get sota to let go of my ear. Everyone started to laugh and chuckle.

"It hurt, that's all I'm going to say"

"No need."

I pulled out a picture of me and inuyasha fighting over ramen. I laughed and showed it to them.

"Mom! I told you not to take this picture if we went back!"

'I couldn't I took ALL of the pictures with me"

"Wow, that's a lot to pack"

'You think?"

Inuyasha was glaring at the picture and of me.

"That was my ramen and you took it. MY ramen"

"MY ramen!"

My ears twitched. I held up, evilly smiling, a picture of inuyasha and sota arm wrestling. In addition, sota won.

"That was his fault. I-I let him win"

"Uh huh, you can't win if I arm wrestled you"

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh yeah"

We went to the dinging room, moved the plates and utensils, and started to arm wrestle. I called upon my biggest strength, as did inuyasha. I was winning until I suddenly got a contraction. I yelped. I let go and grabbed my stomach. I rubbed it. It stopped when inu taisho and mom put there hand on my stomach.

"Thanks you"

"Your welcome"

I grabbed inuyasha hand when he wasn't looking and slammed his hand down on his side. I jumped up and bowed and said

"I always win, thank you, thank you"

I smiled, my fang popping out. Inuyasha said.

"HEY! I wasn't looking THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"Oh yes it does, take it or leave it"

He scowled, and then stopped. He groaned and said.

"Fine!"

I smirked. I went back to showing pictures. One was of inuyasha and me sitting at the bench, inuyasha looking at the camera, weirdly. The next was one of inuyasha pointing a finger at me, obviously yelling. Inuyasha laughed nervously. The next one was of inuyasha giving me a piggyback ride. The gang and I laughed. The next was of me giving sota another piggyback ride, running down the shrine steps, him screaming, me laughing. Mom laughed, so did inu taisho. I laughed too. The next one was of me and inuyasha taking a starring contest. Him so close to my face, he breathed on me. The next one was of the staring contest, me holding my eyes open, inuyasha laughing, closing his eyes. I laughed hard, so did Sango and shippo. Miroku was looking at inuyasha smirking and inuyasha was laughing. Mom was chuckling and inu taisho was I do not know, he was emotionless. I pulled out a picture of me in my half demon form, throwing sota in the lake at night. My eyes glowed. Everyone looked at inuyasha. He said.

"What? Our eyes glow in the dark, is that such a big deal?"

"No its not."

I pulled out a picture of inuyasha jumping in the lake with me with my necklace on, clinging on to him, screaming. Everyone laughed expect for me. I pulled out a picture of inuyasha and me; I was 'sitting' him in the lake. I laughed at him this time.

"There's a lot more like this."

"You were at the lake all night?"

'Yep"

"I didn't know that"

I pulled out a picture of inuyasha carrying me bridal style, smirking into the camera. I was blushing and smiling. While glancing at inuyasha. That was the last picture of us at the lake. I pulled out a picture of gramps throwing sutras and sacred powder at inuyasha, inuyasha running away. I was chasing gramps. I smiled. I pulled one out of me with my arm around inuyasha, smiling. He was looking at me like I was drunk. I had a bottle of water in my hand. I had written on the front. 'best memory of my life' I laughed and said.

"this is the last one"

It was of me and inuyasha, sota and buyo, gramps and mom. Inuyasha had me on his back. I was kissing his cheek, he was wide eyed. Mom had her arms crossed looking at me. gramps had sota in his arm and buyo was being held by sota. Inuyasha was smiling, miroku was looking at me. Sango was going

"Aw"

In addition, shippo said.

"Yes I agree with Sango..AW"

I blushed. I set them down and took the camera. I said.

"Every one get in a line….shippo, get onto Sango's shoulder, inuyasha scooch closer to miroku, mom scooch closer to dad…perfect"

I set it onto 5 seconds until the picture was taken I ran over and sat on the ground, Inuyasha putting his hands on my stomach and his head on mine. The picture was taken. I went over to it and saw everyone smiling, mom was being kissed by inu taisho I screamed in delight.(imagine Gwen Stefani-sweet escape playing). I ran over to mom and hugged her. She hugged back and we started to run to the courtyard I started to dance with mom. Everyone ran to the picture, looked at it, and looked at inu taisho. He laughed nervously, putting his hands up. Inuyasha was I ran to inuyasha and grabbed his hand. The house cleaners started to play some music. I danced with inuyasha. He twirled me around. I laughed, started to sing

**(I don't own the chorus of Gwen Stefani –sweet escape)**

**If I could escape, and recreate as place my own world. (own world)**

**And I could be your favorite girl, forever, perfectly together**

**Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet.(sweet)**

**If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl, (bad girl)**

**I didn't me for you to get hurt. Forever, we can make it better**

**Now tell me boy wouldn't that be sweet**

**Sweet escape. (two xs)**

I switched to Sango and she smiled and got up. She I grabbed her hands and me and her, twirdled around. I showed her how to dance. I clapped and said.

"mom, are you serious?"

"Oh yes."

"What do you want me to sing now?"

"Um I don't know"

"How about wild ones form America?"

"That would be great*this is for you inuyasha*"

He smirked.

**(I do not own wild one)**

**hey I heard you were a wild one, oooooo.**

**If I took you home it'd be a home run, show me how you do.**

**I wanna shut down the club, with youuuu.**

**Hey I heard you like the wild ones(wildonesx2)**

**Oh**

Inuyasha was smiling. I smiled back. I started to clap and everyone started to clap with me.

**(I do not own fell so close)**

**I feel so close to you right now, it's a force field.\**

**I wear my heart upon my sleeve like a big deal**

**Your pours down on, surround me like a water fall**

**And there's no stopping us right now I feel so close to you right now **

**I **stopped singing and was applauded. I said. "

It's almost night…SHIT"

The light surrounded me. I blacked out.

*INUPOV*

Kagome turned into a dog. I smiled and she went to me and licked my face. I laughed. I never had this much fun since dad came. I saw a big stick I grabbed it. She got in playful mode, her tail wagging. I laughed and threw it. She caught it mid air. She was floating. Kirara transformed and rubbed against kagome's leg. Kagome barked and licked kirara's head. I was given the stick. I through it farther. Kagome ran after it. It went into the forest. She flew to the forest and started to sniff. She saw the stick and picked it up. She saw a bigger stick and she picked it up. I saw it was a branch. I saw her fly back and she started to chew on the branch. I tried to pull it out. She tugged it back. Mom said.

"She wants to play tug-of-war"

I got a hold of it she started to back up. I let her have it. I rubbed her snout. She licked my hand. I looked into her eyes and knew she was smiling inwardly. I rubbed her stomach carefully. She grabbed my hand carefully. She pulled my hand away. I rubbed her ear. She barked. She got up, went to me and put her snout against my cheek. She growled and licked my face. She got on the ground and started to roll over.

"Play dead"

She stopped moving, sticking her tongue out of her mouth. She got up and her eyes started to glow. She howled. I heard a howl from the distance. Kouga said.

"My wolves are responding to her"

She snapped her head to Kouga's direction. She walked over and barked. She licked hit hand. He laughed. He rubbed her snout she nuzzled his neck. She backed up and went back to me. She let herself fall to the ground. She started to sleep. I walked over to her. She opened her eyes and wrapped her tail around me, carefully. I rubbed her paw. She licked my cheek, sloppily. I laughed. She nuzzled my neck, whimpering. I moved my kimono to show my neck. She licked my mark. She looked at me, her eyes saying 'I love you'.

"I love you too"

She got up and barked in the sacred tree's direction. I stood by her side and grabbed my sword. She ran to the figure in the forest. She put her paw in front of her. Like she wanted to scratch the person. She barked, and ran back like she was scared. Dad said.

"kikyo!"

I gasped. I looked closer and saw Kikyo. She had her arrow drawn. She fired right at kagome. Kagome bit the arrow, stomped the ground and walked in front of me. she barked. Kikyo said.

"FILTHY DOG"

Kagome started to glow a blue, flames sparking out of her feet. She growled and her eyes glowed. She howled and she bit Kikyo, ripping out kikyo's neck. Kikyo gasped out blood. Kikyo shot her arrow at kagome's stomach.

"KAGOME MOVE!"

She moved and the arrow lodged itself in kagome's leg. Kagome looked at the arrow, at kikyo and growled. She growled/barked and attacked kikyo, killing her officially.

"kagome, calm down and come to me"

She obeyed and walked over to me. she whimpered, ran to the river and jumped in, washing herself. She got out and shook off blood, dirt and water. The sun came up and kagome changd back. She went back into the river and said.

"inuyasha, get my robe"

She sounded so sad and mad. She was given her robe and when she got dressed, she went inside. I followed and saw kagome running out saying.

"MIROKU AND SANGO ARE DOING IT!"

I smelled the arousal and the fear in kagome's scent. She was blushing and she. Looked at me. She smiled and moved my kimono to my shoulder.

"May I?"

"May I what?"

"Mark you, you dumbass"

"No"

"W-why not?"

"I like being human and you demon"

"Why? Don't you want to turn dog?"

"That's your feature, being human is mine"

"O-ok"

She turned around and rubbed her stomach, going up stairs. I smiled and put my kimono back in place. I laughed and looked up and said.

"Mom, you made this happen, didn't you"

*16 days later*

Sango came into my room, took hold of my shoulders and yelled.

"IM PREGNANT"

I screamed miroku's name. inuyasha and the rest of the gang ran in. we said.

"SHE'S PREGNANT"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Everyone gasped and I fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha for god's sake#11**

**A/N: thanks for the reviews any one who did...**

'**A friend is a gift you give yourself'**

**Inuyasha talking in mind**

_Kagome talking in mind_

_*kagome's point of view, and dream*_

_I was walking with inuyasha and I yelped. Everyone appeared. I was panting so bad, I gasped for breath. I was set on a futon and I pushed the pup out of me. I heard a cry. Inuyasha said._

"_It's a baby girl, our baby Ryoka"_

I woke up to inuyasha and the gang staring at me. I touched my forehead.

"Don't ever do that again"

'What did I do?"

"You fainted on me."

I sat up and I yelped. My stomach was searing with pain. I grabbed it and cringed. I grabbed the carton of milk and started to drink. Inuyasha and the gang were looking at me. I threw the wet rag off my forehead. I sat up, and hugged inuyasha, he hugged back. I kissed his cheek saying,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to faint, I was just shocked."

'You almost fell on your stomach so, don't do that"

"I can't help it. SANGO HOW COULD YOU! YOU PROMISED ME!"

Inuyasha cringed, Sango flinched. I stopped hugging, walked over to Sngo and I wanted to slap her. She senced this and said.

"Do it. I broke your promise. Slap me…hard"

I was shocked, but I didn't know it. I raised my hand, but I let it fall. I walked out punching the shut door off its hinges. I walked to my room and growled. I cannot believe she did that to me. I thought she was a _reliable_ person, not someone that would _let me down. _I punched the wall, making the bricks fall. I had blood on both my knuckles. I held them up to my head, over the place my human ears were. I started to sing.

**(I do not own coldplay – paradise)**

**Oooooo**

**When she was just a girl, she expected the world**

**But it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep.**

**Dreaming of para-para paradise(x3)**

**Oooooo**

**There she was just a girl, she expected the world**

**But it flew away from her reach, the bullets catch in her teeth**

**Life goes on, it gets so heavy, the wheel breaks the butterfly**

**Ever tear a waterfall.**

**In the night the stormy night, she closed her eyes**

**In the night the stormy night, away she flied.**

My hands started to shake, the blood flow slow.

**She dreamed of para-para paradise, para-para paradise para-para-paradise**

**Whoa-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Dreamed of para-para- paradise(x3)**

**La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**

**So lying underneath the stormy skies, she said oh, I know the must set to rise**

**This could be para-para-paradise(x3)**

**Oooooo**

**This could be para-para-paradise(x3)**

**Oooooo **

I was grabbed, hugged and inuyasha scolded. (Imagine maroon 5- she will be loved playing)

"Why are you doing this to your self! It was just a promise"

"Would you break a promise you made?"

"I guess I'm wrong, but why?"

"I just do"

I looked up, licking the blood off my knuckles. I stopped and licked Inuyasha's cheek. He gasped, grinned and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I let his tongue have his way. We broke for air. I got up and rubbed my stomach. It was got a lot bigger in the past 17 days. I looked at inuyasha and laughed, letting my fangs show. He laughed with me. I heard my name get called by Sango. I stopped smiling at got into bed. Inuyasha smirked and picked my ass up, walked me downstairs and said to Sango.

"She will talk like this…her legs are hurting"

"Oh my goodness! What happened to her knuckles...She did that because of me, didn't she."

"Sango just forget about it!"

I snapped. Inuyasha looked at me and said.

"Such venom, little viper! Better put your venom back where it came from"

"I don't want to she broke a promise she was supposed to keep"

"I am sorry kagome. I just got...Carried away"

"Took you long enough"

"What does that mean?"

I was let down. I walked right up to her face and said.

"You gave in to miroku, _took you long enough_"

"I did give in to the man I love,"

I got right to her face, nose-to-nose and screamed.

" THAT MEANS YOU'RE A BACKSTABBING SON OF A BITCH!"

She and inuyasha gasped. I walked away, clenching and unclenching my fist. I dared myself to look back. I didn't I walked away, head held high. I heard growling. I walked to mirku and said.

"better take care of your backstabbing bitch"

He gasped and walked to Sango. I walked past Kirar. She looked at me, understanding I was mad. I saw everyone run to Sango. I started to run. I ran to naraku's castle. I saw Kagura smiling. I yelled.

"KAGURA"

She smiled my way and said while hugging me carefully.

"Thank you for setting me free"

'your welcome, so are you…Sesshomaru?"

"Oh no, not yet. Hey? Isn't that your gang?"

"probley. Kagura please take me to your room."

"Ok, did something happen"

"Sango broke a promise"

"Oh I see, your mad because the exterminator broke a promise"

"yes,"

We went to her room and all I saw was. Red. I smelled inuyasha getting close. I hid behind Kagura, she understood and took out her fan. She opened it. Inuyasha and the gang walked in with a ashamed Sango. I saw inuyasha come in.

"You better stay away from kagome, inuyasha. She is wanting to take time. away from you"

"What?"

"That's not true I just don't want to be near Sango..YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF SANGO"

I tried to walk from behind Kagura but she blocked my way.

"WE had some ups and downs that I forgave you. However, this time*sob* I don't think I can. I didn't slap you cause I thought it was wrong to. But I guess it was wrong of me to even be your friend.

"d-don't say that, we can work this out…right?"

"I don't know. I'll think about it"

I walked from behind Kagura. I walked to the window.

"All this time I had a friend I could trust. More friends than I imagine. You guys are the only ones that accepted me. Even inuyasha. Sango, I will forgive you. But I ask of you, stay away from me for awhile, so I can regain control"

"What do you mean? 'regain control' "

"so I don't…kill anything"

Inuyasha said.

"WAIT A MINUTE! What do you mean kill anything"

"I was going to kill an animal. My demon side almost surfaced, but if it weren't for my sword, I would be killing things right now"

A sword appeared in front of me. I grabbed it. Moreover, felt the power of spirit flow through me. I took it out of it's sheath and said.

'I got to go, see ya' guys, next time ya see me, sota will be with me, so will grandpa"

"wait-"

I jumped out of the castle; feeling and smelling the gang disappear. Inuyasha jumped after me. I started to cry.

' _will I ever come back I don't have a jewel shard. Will sota and gramps be able to come through the well now that I have the sword of spirit?'_

'**Kagome! You're so weird at times. You forget I can hear you'**

'_stop yelling at me'_

'**I am not!'**

'_Inu-inuyasha…im being possessed by my sword! THERE 5 TAINTED JEWEL SHARDS IN MY-'_

'**KAGOME!'**

*INUPOV*

Kagome cut off all contact. I saw her standing in a battle stance, her sword of spirit glowing black. Her eyes were black. She drawed her sword and turned around, ran to a village and started to kill people. I screamed her name. she turned around and ran at me, full acceleration. She lifted her sword, ready to attack. Her eyes shot wide. She looked at her stomach. She was having a contraction. She grinned and I knew she was going to stab herself, not me. I grabbed the sword and was cut. She clawed my chest. She scowled and kicked my face. This was a battle I couldn't kill in. she bowed her head and her hair started to glow white. Her hair turned color. She fell to her knees, I saw the 5 jewel shards purify. She had won this battle herself. I noticed her hair and freaked. She got up and she looked up. Her eyes the most beautiful amber I have ever seen. Her hair floated once more and grew black streaks in it. She had blood coming out of her eyes like tears. I shook my head no. she started to look at her self. She had blood on her claws. She sniffed, looked at me with horror and saw my wound. She shook her head and screamed. She backed away. She cried more blood. She touched the blood tears. I looked at her, she sniffed the blood. Her eyes turned back to the fearless. She walked up to me, took my hand and said.

"Touch my mark"

"Why?"

"TOUCH the mark"

I touched the mark. The tears of blood disinigrated. I gasped. She opened her eyes. She said in a sad voice.

"I never told anyone that if I was marked. I have the hair, eyes and marking of the person who marked me."

"You're sexy!"

She looked up, embarrassed. I smirked. She put her hands up and touched my face. She said.

"well if im sexy, that makes you ….sexier"

I smirked and said.

"of course…are you ok now?"

"yeah, I'll tell sango im sorry, but im a cold hearted bitch because of hormones"

"you can say that again"

I stopped cold"

"INUYASHA SIT!"

I kissed the ground once more.

"im sorry"

She said. She went to take the necklace off and I pushed my self up and backwards.

"this is something I deserved when I met you"

I thought of something else to. She and me said at the same time.

"all things are difficult before they are easy"

We held hands, walking back to the gang.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha for god's sake#12**

**A/N: thanks for the reviews any one who did...Also kagome's mom was human. Kags dad was demon. His demon went to kags mom, making her demon and when kagome was born, her mother transferred SOME of her power to kagome making her a half demon. So she could live forever. So she stops aging at the age of 500. Which is young for demons.**

'**The road to a friend's house is never long'**

**Inuyasha talking in mind**

_Kagome talking in mind_

*KAGPOV*

I was walking with inuyasha, hand in hand. My head was facing the ground. I was thinking.

'_I wonder why my hair has black streaks in it…OH that's right, I didn't mark inuyasha!'_

I forgot inuyasha could hear me. He started to chuckle. I looked up. I shook my head. I grabbed my hair and looked at it. It was white. It glowed. I smiled. I took out the mirror I had with me. I looked at my eyes. They were amber. I smiled, put the mirror back and I smiled again. I looked at inuyasha. His face was toned. His cheekbones not making his face scrunch up. I looked at his ears. They twitched. Inuyasha looked at me; I blushed and looked away quickly. He smirked. I twitched my ears. I let go of Inuyasha's hand, sat on the ground and started to itch my ears with my foot. Inuyasha was smirking. I shook my head to get the dust off. I laughed. Inuyasha laughed with me. I took hold of his hand again. Mom screamed when she saw me. I jumped behind inuyasha. Mom started to run towards me.

"MOM YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

I said panicked. I ran back out side. Inu taisho ran after me, caught me and rubbed the spot between my ears.

"That's ma' girl"

I whimpered. Inu taisho smirked and picked me up. I held on to his back. He started to run to the garden with inuyasha and mom. Mom started to say when we got to the garden.

"Me and inu taisho have been thinking. We want to mate"

I fell on my ass again, my arm by my face (like inuyasha when he is freaked out). I said.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Inuyasha was in awe. He smirked and said.

"That's the spirit, catch up to me and kagome"

"OH MY GOD MOM! THAT'S THE BEST IDEA I've heard in my 200 years of living, try to enlighten me once more"

All three people glared at me. I shrugged.

"Mom, come with me, I'll get you ready"

Both boys looked at each other and gulped. I took mom and screamed when we got to the entrance of the garden.

"MOM ARE YOU INSANE! We have to celebrate!"

"It's not a big deal"

"I'm pregnant with inuyasha pups; you'll be pregnant to SO IT IS A BIG DEAL"

The boys came out and I was smiling. Mom was on the ground. She got up and said in the same manner I did.

"IT IS A BIG DEAL FOR MY DAUGHTER TO BE PREGNANT!"

"IM SORRY GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT? Let me serve you up solutions, wait I DON'T HAVE ANY"

I walked off mumbling about stupid moms and being pregnant is a big deal. i walked into the throne room. I yelled for sango.

"SANGO GET UR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Sango came in and said quietly.

"Yes?"

I got up and hugged Sango. I said in a pleading voice.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have called you a backstabbing son of a bitch. I'm a cold hearted bitch at some times…I'm so sorry, please understand."

Sango said.

"I am sorry to. I was just…hypnotized."

"I'll get Kohaku back before your pups are born ok?"

I grabbed her shoulders. She gasped when she saw me. She said.

"Are you kagome?"

"No I'm the wicked witch of the west, of course it's me"

She gasped, smiled and hugged me. I laughed. The gang came in and I went to the courtyard with Sango. I said.

"I want to teach you how to dance."

"I-I am not a good dancer."

"That's why I'm teaching you. Mom goes back to the modern era and gets my phone"

"Yes honey"

In five minutes, mom brought my phone. I put on mike posner-please don't go. I said.

"Put your hands on your hips. Then shake your hips back in forth. Like this. Start shaking when I say goes."

The music started and when the beat started, I said.

"Go"

I showed her, when the part where it said I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock, I sprang into action. I bent my knees and put my hand in front of me. I swinged it slowly to my right to left. She smiled and did the same thing. I put my hand and finger in front of me as if I was saying 'that wont do'. We stopped. I smiled. Inuyasha's jaw was on the ground, as miroku's. I screamed in embarrassment and me and Sango ran from the boys. I laughed. Soon, we were both rolling on the ground, clutching out stomachs with tears in our eyes. The boys caught up and said.

"You have got to practice more"

"What did ya' like what you saw?"

I teased. They nodded.

"We won't practice. I am teaching her some moves called hip hop"

"Oh, I'll get your mom to explain"

"Good, Sango lets go"

"Ok"

We walked side by side. Kirara caught up and mewed. I heard the baby's heart beat.

"I can hear the baby's heart beat"

'You can? Is it steady?"

'Yep, it's healthy"

"Thank goodness. Hopefully it will be an obedient baby"

We laughed. I said.

"This pup is going to be just like inuyasha, I bet you 500 yen"

"You are so on"

We laughed. I sensed the jewel. I grabbed Sango. She and kirara looked confused.

"I sense the whole jewel! But I have 5 jewel shards in my sword of spirit"

"Kirara, take kagome and me too the castle"

"No, I'm going to try out my sword."

A big demon with the completed fake jewel came out at us and saw I had the real jewel pieces. It dropped the jewel and said in a menacing voice.

"You have the real jewel pieces; I am going to eat you if you don't give them to me willingly."

'like I would say 'here's the shards carry on' hell no"

"You and your pups will die then!"

I pulled out my swords and said.

"Sword combines"

They combined and I stabbed the ground. The demon screamed, loud enough for the gang to hear. I said in a growl.

"Rain of the moon"

I slashed my sword in front of me, the sword responded by shooting out spirals and knife sharp droplets. It killed the demon. I uncombined the swords, went to the fake jewel and said.

"Someone's trying to recreate the jewel. I wonder why?"

I crushed the jewel, turning it to powder. I heard a growl in front of me. I saw inuyasha.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET KILLED?"

I growled. I looked up, my claws trying to lengthen. Inuyasha saw this and said.

"Calm down, calm down"

I said.

"I was just TAKING A WALK"

I got angrier. I saw my claws finally lengthen. I looked up, still awake. I looked up and saw the new moon. I looked back and saw a human inuyasha. I was getting ready to black out. This was going to be a very long night.

*INUPOV*

She looked up, back at me and said.

"This is going to be a very long night"

Her eyes turned red. She growled and smirked. She started to walk towards me but I stepped back. She cocked her head to the side, confused. she looked at my closed wounds. She whimpered and her hair changed black with white streaks. She grabbed her head. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I walked up to her and said.

"Mate? Are you ok?"

"**Stay back"**

She did not use her usual mate term. She looked at me with want. I backed up. She growled and she looked back. She turned around and started to walk off. She dropped some pink powder on the ground. She said.

"**Mate."**

I took a step towards her. She whipped around. She had hurt in her eyes.

"**Mate hurt. Mate hurt! MATE HURT!"**

Lyphere came up and said.

"She's upset that she hurt you. Her demon was responsible."

Kagome looked at Lyphere and said in a growl.

"**L-Leave mate alone. Mate need some time. Mate...want to…not hurt mate. Mate to in love with mate to **_**hurt**_**"**

I gasped. She turned around and started to run off. I saw a single tear go down her eye. I said her name.

"Inuyasha, leave her by herself. She will be capable of her self. She needs some-"

"I'm not leaving her go. I'm NOT _letting_ her go"

I ran after her. She was to fast for me. She got out of sight. I unsuccessfully growled

"Damn human not fast enough!"

I kept running. I saw her on her knees. She was looking up at the sky. She was saying something.

"I love you for a thousand years; I'll love you fore a thousand more…I can't hurt mate. I cannot hurt love. Mate want mate happy. Not hurt" "You didn't hurt me" She whipped around and said. "M-mate was h-hurt. Mate doesn't want to hurt mate" I walked up to her and hugged her. She growled and rested her head in my shoulder. I rubbed her back. She growled. I pulled away, looking into her eyes. She touched my face. I smiled. She cocked her head to the side, copied me and hugged me again. I responded. I kissed her cheek. She pulled away, touching her cheek. She looked at me, her eyes fighting something inside her. I was confused. She growled and hugged me close to her. I turned my head and saw mom and dad. Kagome sniffled. I felt something wet fall on my neck. I saw her tear. I kissed her neck. She stopped crying. Mom said. "Kagome, you don't want to do this" I was confused. "Dear, listen to your mom" "WHOA!" Kagome picked me up. She started to back up, holding me bridal style. I hugged her close to me. Kagome started to growl. Mom and dad said at the same time. "Put him down" "Mate will not listen to low life demons, mate said it was ok now, mate didn't hurt mate. MATE WILL NOT LISTEN TO ANY OTHER THAN MATE" They growled and said. "Put him down" "Mate hold on tight" She took off. She started to the western lands. I held on to her. Tight. I was set down at a weeping willow tree. She looked around, making sure there were no demons around. She sat beside me, growling. She shut her eyes, hugged me close and said. "Mate sorry, mate didn't mean to scare mate" "Mate didn't scare mate, mate thought it was fun" She smiled. She said. "Mate wants mate to have fun. Funs…good" I smirked. She saw this, eyes wide and backed up. "Mate doesn't want to have that kind of fun" I crawled over to her and hugged her. She gulped. She smiled and hugged me in to her arm. She pointed to a shooting star. She smiled, closed her eyes and wished aloud. "Mate wish for this moment to last forever" I leaned my head into her neck. She glanced down at me. She widened her eyes, grabbed her stomach and started to whimper. I rubbed her stomach, saying "Mate ok" She nodded, rubbing her stomach. She smelled something and held me close. I saw a big demon. She growled. She put me behind her. She growled again. The demon said. "You have 5 jewel shards, give them to me and you, your pups and mate can live." "Mine, these shards mine. You will not lay a hand on my mate and pups" "Then you will die!" "Kagome, use your sword" She looked back and nodded. She slowly unsheathed her sword of spirit. She wielded it and said nothing. The demon backed up and went to turn around. Kagome charged, her sword glowing a menacing pink. She stabbed the demon, turning it to dust. She turned around, sheathed her sword and came up to me. She asked. "Mate ok? Mate not scared?" "No, not at all" "Ok" She saw me shiver, took off her top kimono and gave it to me. I took it reluctantly and put it on, relishing the warmth. She looked down at me, love evident in her eyes. She stroked my face, making sure to be careful of her claws. She touched my lips, exploring, surveying them. I touched her lips, doing the same. She touched my hand. She looked at me, her red orbs boring into mine. She touched my…abs. I blushed. I took off my top kimono. She touched my abs saying while blushing. "Mate has…8 abs!" She chuckled at my blushing face. I smirked and touched her triceps. She smirked and said. "Mate strong, not as strong as mate though" "Mate is strong as mate" "In the heart, but not in the body" She chuckled. I frowned. She widened her eyes, looked behind her and growled. I saw mom and dad come out. They gasped and dad said. "I told you she wouldn't" "Well I didn't know!" "Didn't know what?" "She wanted…you" "She did" I looked at her and she growled and said. "You will not underestimate, me, a full demon. I would never force onto mate. Not if he wanted me to. You two are such morons. Sometimes mate thinks you don't even have brains" I laughed. She whipped her head back to me and said. "Mate has never told mate, but mate has beautiful laugh" I chuckled. '_Kagome is going to give all hell about this tomorrow'_ My face splashed red when dad asked, teasingly. "How does mate look?" "Mate is…gorgeous, hot…sexy" '_Definitely__ (he means about her saying he's sexy)'_ She smiled. I blushed. She got up, went to dad, and said. "(And) I get to have him all" "Daughter…of course you do" "INU TAISHO!" Dad said. "Got to go see ya'" I went to kagome, sat in her lap and put my kimono top back on. She snaked her arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck. She started to get playful. She nuzzled my neck, stopped and then nuzzled again. She nibbled on my shoulder. I shivered at the touch. I started to blush. She growled. I knew she couldn't help herself. '_I wonder what's on her mind right now .probably 'holy shit I'm doing this and I cant stop! inuyasha! Stop me''_ I smiled. She licked my neck. I immediately responded by craning my neck for her to have access to it. I knew I couldn't help myself either. '_it's all fun and game till she gets sexual'_ I blushed at her. She was rubbing…my chest. Ok, wait a minute. A woman does not rub a mans chest. This was very weird to me. I blushed madly. I squirmed at her touch. She chuckled. I thought with a frown '_I can't believe she letting herself do this. she is definitely going to give all hell tomorrow. Dad, better be ready'_ She started to nuzzle me again. I was still being rubbed. I leaned into her. She thought I wanted to go to sleep. I did not. This was to much fun. I turned around and kissed her. She widened her eyes, not knowing what to do. She closed her eyes, kissing me back. '_Finally'_ I saw the sun start to come up. I backed off, smiling. She was ci=onfused. She turned around, jumped to me, picked me up and ran to the castle. I said to mom when we got threr. "dad better be ready, kagome's gonna give hell for what she, you and dad did." "I know-" "INU TAISHO YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS INSTANT!" We both ran in and saw kagome, hands on her hips. Ears twitching. "w-well you se, w-we were coming to check on you" "BY LETTING ME SAY INUYASHA WAS SEXY sure, I hope you have fun dancing in your grave. Cause if looks could kill, you'd be in you grave right now" "kagome, it wasn't your fault you couldn't help it" She didn't turn around. "sure inuyasha is fucking sexy, no doubt about that, but letting me say it to his face! Sometimes I forget you have a brain you FUCKING MORON! In addition, letting me get quote & quote playful with him ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE! I could have lost control! I cannot believe I rubbed his chest. I nuzzled his neck, I licked his neck. oh boy, inuyasha must be in his room, not wanting to see me! That must have been so embarrassing for him. My demon even told you I would never force myself onto him. Inu taisho, you are grounded" "But that isn't fair" "Welcome to my world. I hope you had a great show mom" "It actually felt really good, and by the way, thanks for the calling me 'fucking sexy' and the playful part, loved how it felt when you licked and rubbed and nuzzled me " She turned around, screamed and ran to her room. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU MOM! YOU LET HIM HEAR" "THAT'S MA' BOY AND WOMAN FOR YOU" "This is going to be a big and long day" Everyone said. Including Sango, miroku, shippo, Rin and Sesshomaru. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha for god's sake#13**

**A/N: thanks for the reviews any one who did...**

'**Well done is better than well said'**

**Inuyasha talking in mind**

_Kagome talking in mind_

*KAGPOV*

I was in my room, lying down. I saw inuyasha come in. I closed my eyes; acting asleep, he lay down beside me and said.

"I think you're sexy, so we are even."

I did not open my eyes. He started to tickle me. I laughed and said.

"I think I'm going to kill dad for letting me do that to you. If I scared you a little, I'm so sorry. But, it kind of…felt uh really good to touch your abs…um, they…were firm so uh, I'm going to go get some milk see ya' "

I ran out of the room. I saw the carton of milk ready for me. I opened it, drank it and heard inuyasha tell the gang what I said. I ran in and said.

"SHUT UP!"

"Nope, you liked what you did, got to tell the gang."

"INUYASHA! Please!"

"Fine, they already know though"

"INUYASHA! I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR EARS OFF!"

"No, not the ears! Rip Kouga's tail off! Not the ears"

"Kouga had nothing to do with it…oh! Do you want me touch his abs then"

Kouga jumped up and said.

"OH hell yeah!"

"Oh hell no! Kagome, don't you dare!"

"I have to get back at you"

I ran over to Kouga, who had his armor off, touched his abs and ran out saying.

"HA! HA! HA!"

"KAGOME! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I looked back. He was running after me. I turned around, running backwards. I saw him accelerate. He grabbed my hair, I stopped. Almost falling over. Inuyasha brought his face to mine and growled out.

"You will not touch anyone else's abs except for mine GOT THAT"

I was let go. I rubbed Inuyasha's abs again. He gasped. I ran my hand to his side. He grabbed my shoulders. I nuzzled his neck. He held me close to him. I rubbed his side. He shivered. I grinned inwardly. I licked his neck. I nibbled on his neck. He growled. I saw miroku come over. He motioned me to talk to him.

"Got to talk to miroku"

"Be back here by…5 minutes"

'To short"

I walked over to miroku. He said.

"I dare you to grope him"

"WHAT! Miroku are you insane. I'm not that sexual…am I?"

"You are getting there, just do it, run away and stay in Sango and I room."

"Ok, fine you owe me"

"I will get something for you… he he"

"Perv."

I walked over to inuyasha, put my arm around him. He put his arm around me. I lowered my arm, groped him and ran away screaming to miroku.

"Now I know why you grope people! Holy shit!"

I ran to Sango's room, her running after me. I looked out the window and inuyasha was punching miroku. I heard him say.

"I swear if you dare her to do that again I'll have Sango rip your hands off. I can't believe you!"

"She wanted to"

I screamed from the window.

"DID NOT!"

I ducked. Sango said, well, screamed.

"YOU GROPED INUYASHA! You are such a fucking pervert."

"You would've to."

I ran downstairs, went to miroku. he was confused. I put my arm around him, he did the same. We started to skip around the castle. I started to sing.

"**We're jolly good perverts, we're jolly good perverts, and we're jolly good perverts! And nothing will change our minds!"**

Miroku laughed and said.

"I had no idea! You are a pervert to now!"

Inuyasha was walking behind us.

"I have always been a pervert. Trust me, if I can grope inuyasha. I can do more!"

"Wow kagome you have joined me!"

"Let's make this our perverted club"

We kept skipping and singing. We both ran to Sango. She said.

"What are you two planning?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary"

I grabbed Sango and miroku groped her. She screamed.

"PERVERTS!"

She slapped miroku. I picked him up and ran from Sango. We fell down laughing. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were wide eyed. I went to Kouga and said.

"Hey wolf boy. How's it going?"

"Going great dog girl"

I went behind Kouga, groped him making him jump up. I ran to miroku saying.

"RUN!"

We both started to run. Kouga and inuyasha looked at each other. They both started to run after miroku and me. I picked miroku up and started to run faster. I stopped, making the boys run past me. I ran back to the castle. I threw miroku into his room. I locked the door. I sat down and started to eat rice balls. I saw miroku start to chuckle at me. I started to giggle. Soon we were both laughing. I saw the door come off its hinges. I ran behind miroku. I hid perfectly. Kouga grabbed miroku, inuyasha grabbed me. Kouga punched miroku, knocking him out. Inuyasha just held on to me. I gulped and said to miroku.

"GOD DAMMED WAKE UP!"

"He's out cold sweetheart"

Inuyasha groped me. I got ready to punch him BUT Kouga grabbed my arm. I said.

"Oh shit"

"Oh shit is right"

Inuyasha was rubbing my ass now. I growled and tried to bit him. He jumped out of the way. I started to get mad. They sensed and I kicked inuyasha (guess where) he fell down. I punched Kouga and ran out. I hid behind dad and said to inuyasha (who was holding his youknowwhat) who was limping in, Kouga supporting him.

"IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I WILL NEUTER YOU"

Sesshomaru, Rin, shippo and now awake monk, Sango, mom and inu taisho started to laugh. Inuyasha came right up to me, grabbed my ear and said.

"Let's go you!"

"Mom! He's pulling my ears!"

"Inuyasha*laugh* let her go"

"Oh no, I have to finish what she and miroku started"

"And what was that?"

'A pervert club"

"WHAT! Miroku and kagome, I am very…glad you made a club"

"WHAT! YOU ARE GLAD! DO YOU WANT THESE TO GROPE ME AND THE EXTERMINATOR"

"Kagome! You groped my son!"

"It was a dare. I swear! Miroku thought of it please don't ground me"

"And I thought he was grounded"

'You're free to go!"

"I won't ground you, in fact, I never was going to"

"You know, your mother is the same way"

"Inu taisho…I'm warning you"

'She did the same thing"

I was let go by a stunned inuyasha. I ran to inu taisho, knocked him over and whammed mom upside the head.

'I very disappointed in both of your behaviors. ACT YOUR OWN AGE!"

"We're sorry"

I 'hmphed' while walking to inuyasha. He gulped. I said.

"If you speak of this to kaeda's village don't think I won't neuter you for real"

He smiled. I whammed him upside his head. Sango and I walked side by side. She groped me. I screamed. Everyone fell to the floor laughing. I slapped Sango.

"YOU DAMN FUCKING EXTERMINATOR!"

"What it was payback? Don't worry"

"Sango, I should throw you in the pond right now"

She grabbed my ears and said.

"I'd love to see you try"

I picked her up, and threw her as far as I could in the pond. Her screaming all the way there. I heard a sickening crack; I grabbed my stomach, gasped and felt the fluid run down my leg. I screamed and fell down holding my stomach, the fluid flowing out. Inuyasha screamed.

"IT'S TIME!"

They picked me up. I was taken to mom's room. She put a cold washcloth on my forehead. I saw Sango come in fresh and clean. She grabbed my hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"AH! It hurts! Mom!"

"Its not time to push yet, your in labor right worry your not alone, my pain was worse than yours is going to be."

I shook my head. mom gave me some pills. I felt the pain die down only a notch. I squeezed my eyes shut, crossing my arms in a 'X' making me breath better. inuyasha had a look of worry on his face. he looked at me.

'**I feel so helpless. what can I do?'**

'_your helping just by being here. you can hold my hand if you want. or…stroke my face. take the washcloth and put more water in it'_

'**I'll take the washcloth'**

he took the wash cloth, put more water on it and put it on my forehead. he held my hand. I tried not to fall asleep. inuyasha looked at mom, back at me then mom and asked while glancing back and forth.

"Can she sleep?"

"Only for a little. the pain of needing to birth will wake her"

I smiled and layed my head back

"I wont sleep long"

i sang high enough for everyone to hear

**(I own here it comes(name of the song) please review if like)**

**Dog in the night, wolf in the day.**

**Let us not fight, let us play**

**The time has come for me**

**So let it is. Let me do my job**

**The pain is like a mob**

**(Chorus) here come the present of a new life. the pain is a stab from a knife.**

**The baby is coming, shush, can't you hear the beat of its heart.**

**I made the baby come, isn't it great? Can't you hear its lungs, here it comes!**

**Here come little feet and little hands.**

**It will be like its father, always taking stands. *laugh***

**I cannot wait to hold it in my arms**

**Its cry will be a beautiful alarm.**

**(Chorus)**

**Here it comes. Here it comes. Can't you hear the breath leave the lung? Little feet and little hands. The father and I will be the baby's biggest fans**

**(Chorus)**

I finally fell asleep. Darkness surrounded me.

_(Kagome's dream I decided I will call the dream 'one little, two little')_

_My baby girl was walking from me two inuyasha. He gasped happily and said._

"_You're doing it ryoka! You're doing it! Come on"_

_She walked into his arms. I had taken two photos. Yasha was in my arms again as I picked him up. Cradled him the way Sango showed me. Inuyasha did the same. I kissed inuyasha. Mom came and said._

"_Their beautiful as always. I hope the cord doesn't kill it"_

_Inuyasha and me looked at each other, confused. She fell down, a cord wrapped around her neck. I screamed. Inuyasha feel down with ryoka. A cord on his neck. I felt cord wrap around my neck. I was choked. I fell down protecting yasha._

_(End)_

I screamed as pain fell through my lower body. Inuyasha squeezed my hand. I opened my eyes to see everyone crowded around mom(who was ready to help me birth) miroku was at Kouga's side, thanks to Sango. I closed my eyes. Kouga started to stroke my face. I felt the baby move to the exit. I said.

"MOM! I HAVE TO PUSH NOW!"

"NOT YET! Its coming but its not here yet…now it is. Push on three 1…2…3"

I pushed. I felt it move a little.

"1…2…3"

I pushed again Sango said.

"I see a little bit of the ears…see!"

"1…2…3"

I was ready to pass out. I pushed as hard as I could. Miroku went o mom and said.

"I see it to! Come on kags, you can do it!"

"1…2…3"

I screamed in pain. Inuyasha rubbed my ears to calm me down. I calmed down. I pushed even though mom did not say. She gasped and said.

"Kagome! it's almost out ready 1…2…3"

I pushed. I felt light headed. Mom grabbed the baby and pulled a little. It was lodged. She gasped and said.

"KAGOME PUSH NOW! The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. IT'S CHOKING IT!"

Everyone gasped. I screamed pain and in panic. I pushed as hard as I could. Everything was silent. Everyone looked ready to cry. Then I heard the best sound ever. the baby started to cry. Inuyasha ever so slowly turned and gasped at the baby. I felt a sting of pain again.

"Mom. Mom! MOM!"

"What is it?"

'I...I am still. Pregnant!"

"Oh dear! she is. Sango wrap the baby girl in the pink blanket. Kagome has to push again."

"Wait...Its…it's a girl"

"Yes!"

I waited again. I was in labor. Inuyasha was swaying back in forth, holding his girl. He smiled as the baby reached for him.

'_I've never seen him this happy before…huh, it's funny what a baby can do'_

Inuyasha smirked at me. I rolled my tired eyes. Kouga went to inuyasha and said.

"I'd love to babysit her, she's cute"

"Thanks Kouga"

I whimpered in pain. Mom gave me more pills. I gasped. I felt the baby move to the exit. We waited for two minutes until mom said.

'Ok ready? 1…2…3"

I pushed.

"On three. 1…2…3"

Push.

'1…2…3'

Push. I pushed 6 times when the baby came. everyone gasped in awe. Inuyasha gave inu taisho my girl and grabbed his boy. Inuyasha cleaned him and cooed to him.

"Aren't you the cutest thing I've seen?"

Kouga and miroku helped me up. Inuyasha wrapped my boy in a blue blanket. Speaking of pink and blue.

"Mom, did you know"

"Yes, I smelled the boy and girl"

'Why-"

'I wanted you to find out"

"Thanks"

Inuyasha looked at dad and said.

"I hope your holding her right"

'I am, I know how to hold a baby, if I held you and sesh-"

"It fluffy"

I said. Sesshomaru said.

"I know I have fluff. That doesn't mean my name is fluff"

"King of the fluff"

I was growled at. Inuyasha sat beside me. I craned my neck to the side. My boy had silver hair. His eyes were a brown and gold. I said.

'His eyes remind me of chocolate and caramel"

'They do!"

'Do you even know what caramel is?"

"Uh…well they sound like a, what you call, candy"

"Wow, did you eat one"

"Yea' it was good actually"

I motioned for my daughter. Inu taisho said/whispered.

'She looks just like you…my grand daughter."

I gasped. She had black hair and the same eyes as her brother. She reached for me. I laughed. I nuzzled my nose against hers. Her hand grabbed my ear. She tugged at it.

"Ow! That's a no no ryoka, no no!"

"Is that what you're calling her? Ryoka, I like it"

Inuyasha gave me my boy too. I saw them both look at each other. They both opened their mouths. I smiled. Inuyasha seemed to remember something, blushed and turned around.

"You have to breast feed them."

"I...I what?"

"You have to breast feed the babies"

"O-ok…mom, how do I do that?"

"I'll show you."

She removed my top. Miroku did not seem fazed by it. Sango and Kouga looked ready to cry. I gasped as they latched on. The pain went away. Mom smiled and took pictures. I saw inuyasha debating whether to turn around or not.

"Inuyasha, it's ok"

"a-are you sure'

"Positive"

He turned around slowly. He saw that the babies were covering so he resisted the urge to smile. Mom said.

'Ok I think that's enough for these two'

She went to grab yasha, who was starting to whimper.

"Mom, let me hold yasha,'

"Yasha?"

"Yes, yasha"

Yasha's ears perked up. Inuyasha laughed and said.

"He likes it"

I closed my top, grabbed hold of yasha and went to stand up but Kouga and inuyasha put there hands on my shoulder and pushed me back down. I growled. Yasha did the same. Kouga said in a surprised voice.

"Wow, he…growled?"

"Aw! That's the cutest thing I've ever heard…if only sota could see his niece and nephew"

"Soon, soon"

Ryoka started to reach for inuyasha. he happened to see and picked her up. She smiled and laughed. He laughed.

'_Holy shit he laughed! That's the scariest thing ever!'_

Inuyasha glared at me. Ryoka looked up at his ears. She went to grab them but I said.

"That's a no, no ryoka"

she looked over and saw me holding yasha. she looked back at inuyasha, who looked at me and petted her head. I laughed. I didn't feel light headed anymore. I said to kouga.

"do you want to hold yasha?"

"S-sure"

he grabbed hold of yasha and cradled him. yasha laughed and reached for kouga. Kouga started to sway back and forth. kouga seemed to forget we were here, and kept swaying. Ryoka started to reach for inuyasha and started to cry.

"aw is ryoka sad. let me make it better"

inuyasha looked at me for help. I said.

"sing to her"

"I cant sing"

"just do it!"

he decided to sing the traditional lullaby.\

**Hush little pup, don't say a word, daddies gonna by you a mockingbird. And if that mocking bird wont sing, daddies gonna buy a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, daddies gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, daddies gonna but you a bilygoat, and if that Billy goat wont pull. Daddies gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over. Daddies gonna buy you a dog named rover, and if that dog named rover wont bark. Daddies gonna buy you a cart and horse, and if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest baby in town.**

ryoka was sound asleep, as was yasha. I was sleepy myself. I said.

'I can't believe I'm sleepy with my kids, good job"

"Thanks"

"That's ma' boy"

"DAD! Lay off"

I whispered.

"Shut up, my kids are asleep, if you wake them up I will throw all of you in the pond got that?"

"Yes, sorry"

Inuyasha sat in the bed beside me, I looked at my son. He had the same face structures as inuyasha, same eyebrows. yasha had my lips, nose and rosy cheeks. I looked at ryoka. she had same eyebrows as me, same lips and nose as inuyasha and her ears were droopy. I smiled. inuyasha saw and smiled himself. I looked over at him with horror

"Holy crap, you're smiling?"

"Oh lay off"

'excuse you! your talking to your mate who just gave birth here! I should throw you in the pond"

"Do that, your coming with me"

'come on dog boy! Try me"

"oh…shut up"

'Don't you use that language-"

Yasha started to open his eyes, before inuyasha noticed what I did, I clamped his mouth shut. he saw yasha's eyes open and inwardly cussed. Yasha looked at me and reached for my hair. I gave him a strand. He felt it and smiled. I smiled and giggled. Yasha looked over at ryoka. he smiled and grabbed her ear. Ryoka's eyes popped open and she started to cry. I groaned.

"Yasha has your attitude"

'My boy, your girl"

"OUR boy and girl"

Inuyasha nuzzled ryoka on the nose with his. She stopped crying. She looked over at yasha, grabbed his ears and pulled. Yasha growled, well tried to and looked at me. I said to ryoka.

"Ryoka higurashi! What did I say about grabbing my, your father and your brothers ears?"

"no, no"

"That's- you said your first word! inuyasha did you hear?"

'I did, good job"

"ma"

"that's it, can you say dad?"

I asked in a baby voice. she looked over and smiled. inuyasha looked at me and said.

"I hope she can,"

"d-da, da"

"good job!"

yasha seemed to not like not having attention and started to cry. I said in a mellow tone I use for ignorance.

"and he has attention problems form you"

'shut up"

I nuzzled yasha, he smiled, I smiled. mom said.

"can I hold my granddaughter please? you've had enough of seeing"

"mom these are MY kids not yours if you EVER say that again, I will throw you in the deepest, darkest and coldest part of the pond"

'sorry, just jealous"

"you'll be having your own"

"oh I know."

ryoka grabbed Inuyasha's finger, squeezed and laughed. inuyasha said.

'she has a vice grip, holy sh-"

"don't say it!"

'sorry, it almost slipped."

I kissed inuyasha and he smiled. I said.

"Sango! do you want to hold yasha!"

'of course I do, I want to hold my favorite sister's kid!"

she took yasha who seemed worried. I said.

"don't worry yasha, she's a friend"

'I wont bite"

"Sango! don't say that!"

"sorry"

yasha took hold of sango, touched her lips and laughed. I surprisingly got up, holding my lower part and grimaced. miroku and Kouga helped me.

"I need to get some of the milk."

Mom and inu taisho jumped up and said.

"We'll do it. you cant be walking either, its bad for you"

'Feh, I can live with it. I am like a coat of armor. nerves of steel. woof, woof"

I did my signature woof. miroku, inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru and Sango laughed. Inuyasha took in what I said. he put a signature eyebrow up. I smiled and went woof again.

"no, I'm part cat and dog, moof, moof"

Everyone laughed. I laughed along. Sango gave yasha to miroku, shippo up on his shoulder. Shippo went

"Wow, he looks like inuyasha"

"of course he does shippo"

I walked over to mom, back to inuyasha and then to Kouga. They were confused.

'Im waking away my…soreness."

I decided to howl. Kouga smirked, inuyasha frowned and the kids did the same thing. I laughed/awed. I said.

'I have got to get this baby fat off."

'it goes away on its own"

"Ph, yeah right. I'll work out everyday, eat right. Um, I don't know"

"ok?"

I walked over to ryoka, who grabbed my finger. she reached for my ear. I sighed and knelt down. she grabbed it, felt it and laughed. she pointed to Inuyasha's ears. he did what I did. ryoka smiled. her fangs just coming in. she tugged gently at the ear. inuyasha looked at me, smiling. I heard yasha behind me. I turned around and saw rin holding him. she smiled and said.

'I love his ears. their soft."

'of course they are."

rin gave me yasha. I walked over to Sesshomaru. he perked up and eyebrow. I held out yasha. he shook his head. yasha smiled and reached for Sesshomaru. he looked at yasha, sighed and took hold of him. I smiled.

"wow big bro. your holding my kid?"

'it was not my choice"

'oh yes it was"

"no, seshomaru, you hold him like this"

I showed him. he did as told. yasha looked at sesshomaru's fluff. he touched it. he didn't tug at it, he didn't hug it. he _snuggled_ into it. fluffy didn't seem fazed by it.

"aw! he likes your fluff! that's so freaking adorable"

Sesshomaru, for the first time in the years I've known him. smiled. I gasped and ran behind inuyasha. inuyasha looked at held my. Sesshomaru looked at rin. rin smiled. shippo jumped up on inuyasha's shoulders and saw ryoka. he touched her ears. she glued her eyes at him. he touched her face. she smiled and laughed. shippo smiled. I took ryoka, went to the clothes and saw a baby kimono. I put the brown one on her. she smiled. she hugged me. I picked her up, I held her I the air. she smiled in delight. she looked up over my head and looked at inuyasha, he waved. I put ryoka in my arms. she scrambled up onto my shoulder. I gave her back to inuyasha. he laughed at her fear stricken face.

"MA, MA!"

"what? what does my little pup want?"

"ryoka mant ma, ma"

'you want ma, ma?"

she nodded. I held her close tome. I got teary eyed. I smiled and laughed. inuaysah was confused. I smild at him.

"we have a _family_"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha for god's sake#14 *sniffle* I wish I did though*sob***

**Inuyasha: well, d-don't cry! We'll work something out*not***

**Me: really! Oh inuyasha! You are such a gracious man**

**Inuyasha: f-feh, well got to love the animated man**

**Me: inuyasha, you are anything but a man**

**Inuyasha: got something to say little girl?*crackes knuckles***

**Kagome: SIT! you need to treat your friend with care! niot hatred**

**inuyasha: feh, shut up**

**kagome: DON'T PUSH IT**

**me: GUYS shut the hell up!**

**inuyasha: I hope you die ina hole**

**me: *pulls his ear* I suggest you shut up or I'll make you die in the story**

**inuyasha: feh, I'll shut up if you give me ramen**

**A/N: thanks for the reviews any one who did...I am going to make my chapter 2000 word to 2100 words if not more.**

'**Turn your face to the sun and the shadows fall behind you'**

**Inuyasha talking in mind**

_Kagome talking in mind._

Inuyasha gasped at me, walked over to me, hugged me and said.

"Thank you for giving me a family"

I smiled and ryoka nuzzled my cheek. I laughed. She grabbed Inuyasha's nose. He put a signature eyebrow up. She started to get active and hyperactive. I said.

"I am guessing after pups are born they already know everything to talking and getting around by crawling"

"Yep"

I was glad. Yasha was given to me. Ryoka sat on my shoulder as I dressed yasha in a blue kimono. He smiled at me. I picked him up. He scrambled up to Inuyasha's shoulder. Mom took a picture of me and inuyasha holding our kids. Ryoka started to glow. I did to. Ryoka said.

'Mamma ryoka glowing. So are you!"

"That's because our miko powers are responding to each other"

"I hope yasha isn't like you two"

"Oh shush"

"What ever"

Ryoka grabbed yasha's ear and said.

"Big brother! Why aren't you…what is it called?"

"Happy?"

"Yep, why aren't you happy?"

'I'm being like daddy"

"Daddy is happy! You have to be to!"

"Nope!"

"Come on!"

"It's not going to happen"

'You know, your sister has a point. Inuyasha is happy"

'What did you call daddy?"

"Inuyasha, that's his name. He named you after himself"

"Who did you name after me momma?"

"A dream"

Everyone said.

"A dream?"

"Yeah, I had a dream about these two, weird huh?"

"Absolute! Dear, when did you have this dream?"

'Well the first one wasn't to long ago. It was about these two and the second one was before I birthed. The umbilical cord wrapped around inuyasha, mine and your neck, killing us"

"You dreamed of what was going to happen if you didn't push. Very interesting"

"NOT a big deal though"

I turned around and went downstairs, being bombed with questions.

"What do you think it meant? Did you push because of that when Lyphere didn't say? Can you see the future? Come on tell us!"

"SHUT UP! No, I cannot see the future! It just…came."

"Momma could that happen to me when I have kiddies."

"Don't worry about having kids yet"

"Aright!"

"All! Right"

"Sorry, big bro. cans you go and get the pink cloth. I'm cold"

"It's called a blanket"

"Oh!"

She blushed at me. I smiled. I said.

"Aw! Your first blush! Are you uncomfortable?"

"What does that mean?"

"Not in good position"

"I-I guess"

I bent down beside her, grimacing. inuyasha saw and said.

"You shouldn't be bending"

"It doesn't-*ow* hurt"

"Sure"

I whispered to ryoka.

"Don't worry I was and still am the same way when im with your father"

"Why is that?"

"A reason to stay unknown"

"Cause she thinks I'm-"

"Inuyasha, I'm warning you"

'_if you say it all hell will break loose and I will say" the word" '_

Mental gulp.

He nodded. I smirked and said to yasha, who came and gave the blanket to ryoka.

"so, yasha do you want to do something, stretch, play, explore? what?"

"I want to…play with ryoka! RYOKA! play!"

"ok!"

they started to play. I sat down on the bed and snuggled deep into the covers, grimacing in alittle pain. I smelled a familiar scent and screamed. everyone looked at me, sniffed and froze. I ran out side and sawa one familiar face I had wished to see all my life. everyone ran out and said.

"it cant be! its him!"

inuyasha was saying.

"Who is this guy? he smells a lot like kagome…oh no"

I ran to toga and said.

"Is it you? Is it really you?"

"In the flesh. How has my favorite half breed been?"

"DAD! I am not a half-breed. Half-breeds are just as strong as any other demon. Hell of a lot stronger than some humans"

"Sorry, so how's my favorite demon girl then?"

"Well, just gave birth, have a nice family, my mates freaking happy. So I'm happy"

"That's ma' girl"

"T-toga? Is that really you"

Inu taisho said toga nodded.

I screamed on accident.

"HOW DID YOU COME BACK?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I just appeared from out of the spirit world to here"

inuyasha came up behind me and said.

"yeah, im her mate so, yeah"

"I told you, you need announcing skills"

"shut up. I barley know the guy!"

"He's my dad dipshit"

My ear was pulled.

"OUCH! Dad! stop pulling my fucking ear"

He tugged at it.

"You will not speak to your mate with that kind of language"

"Fine JUST LET GO!"

He let go, I rubbed the back of my ears. inuyasha laughed. toga whipped his head to him and said.

"same goes for you"

"come on! we have fun calling each other names!"

"not in front of the kids"

ryoka and yasha ran to toga and said.

"GRANDPA!"

he got knocked over. I scolded the kids.

"we do not jump…oh what the heck just play with your grandfather"

I kept rubbing the back of my ears. I walked inside with mom. she put an arm around me and said.

"I know you want to cry. just go ahead"

I cried in her shoulder.

i…cant believe….after all….these years…he came…back!"

I sobbed in her shoulder. she said.

"maybe kami gave him another chance after tring to decide from your decisions.

"i…know"

I was given to toga. he rubbed my shoulder.

"grandpa? whats wrong with mommy?"

"shes just crying"

"oh, why?"

"for me"

I cried in his shoulder. nuzzling my nose into his shoulder. I sniffled and let go. my dad put his hands on my shoulders, straitened me up and said.

"I thought half breeds never cried."

"That's bull"

"My daughter, inu taisho's daughter, lets have a feast"

"No, let's have nothing. You're here that's enough"

"Alright,"

Sesshomaru said.

"Hello toga, long time no see"

'Yes…Sesshomaru. Have you been treating my kagome right? AND her mate?"

'Yes, of course."

"That's the spirit. No one can resist the cuteness my daughter has."

"DAD! Your humiliating me"

I ran off behind inuyasha. He put a signature eyebrow up.

"Don't hide behind me! I don't know the guy"

"he's my dad*dumbass* he was a general. he was allies with you father. Enemies with wolf boy, well not now but was. He's 1500 years old"

"Are you trying to rub it in my face that your other father is younger than me?"

"No…well no"

'Come here dog girl"

"Oh no, not that again"

Dad grabbed me and gave me a nuggie in-between my ears. it felt really good. I started to growl. Inuyasha and everyone else, especially Sesshomaru started to laugh (for once I'm making fluffy not evil for you fluff fans) my ears plastered them selves to my head. I accidently barked. I was let go. I put my hands up to my mouth. everyone was on the floor laughing. I growled at dad. he put his hands up(like miroku when he gets slapped) and laughed. I said

"Hey, I'm part dog, can't help it"

"Sure…that was…funny"

Sango laughed out. Miroku bobbed his head up and down in laughter. Inuyasha came over and growled huskily in my ear.

"Bark, bark"

"INUYASHA! SIT"

he face planted the floor. Toga laughed harder. I said.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone went from laughter to giggles.

"I can't help it ok! That was something my family used to do to me…ok. Each time he does that my ears plaster to my head, and I bark"

"I'll make sure to remember that one"

I whammed Kouga upside his head. he growled at me, and gave me a nuggie. I growled and resisted the urge to bob my foot up and down. I barked and said.

"MORE!"

I finally started to bob my foot up ad down. everyone laughed, with tears in their eyes. I howled. I was let go. I growled and said.

"can I please go?"

"nope, not everyone knows what you do when I scratch your back"

"i..i fall asleep!"

"no, inuyasha scratch her back"

"ok"

he started to scratch my back. my mouth opened up to bark, it went to open then to close, open to close. like I was barking. I growled out.

'stop, I don't want to bark"

He scratched faster.

"BARK! BARK, BARK!"

He stopped, laughing. I put my face in my hands.

"Now, if you rub her ears just slow enough-"

"He already knows"

"Oh, well don't forget the-"

"STOP! Don't say it! Dad I will rip off your elf ears and feed them to the birds of paradise!"

'Tickle spot!"

"Dad!"

Sango and miroku asked at the same time.

"What tickle spot? I didn't know she was ticklish!"

'It's right on the tipoff her ear and son her side"

Inuyasha started to rub the tip of both of my ears. I started to laugh. I laughed like a little girl. I grabbed his hands and got up. I said.

'Dad has a tickle spot too, its right on his nose, watch"

I ran over to him and tickled his nose. He laughed.

"Our family has a lot of things…that are weird."

"And funny"

"Shut the hell up"

I was whammed upside my head.

"What did I say?"

"Sorry"

Inu taisho said.

'Your hair is at the same length as mine! Did it grow while in the spirit world?'

"Yes, indeed. The black got blacker, my fangs got whiter and my eyes got more amber and blue"

"Dad, you should wear it down, not up"

"You should wear you hair the way you like it, I like it down"

I grabbed my hair tie, grabbed my hair and put it up. Everyone glanced at me and stared. I put it down and laughed sheepishly. Inuyasha ran to me, tickled my side and laughed. I laughed and said.

"Kids! Attack tee tickle monster"

The kids jumped on Inuyasha and started to say.

"WE killed the tickle monster!'

"Not a chance"

He started to tickle ryoka and yasha. They laughed. Their laughs were grace and harmony. I jumped on toga and said.

"well, we have two kids. their half demons. like me. I also adopted shippo. he's a fox! a sneaky one at that."

shippo came out and said.

'it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. kagome Is my new mom! she's a good mom"

'that's how my girl is. she would try to help the maids in cooking, cleaning and feeding. she loves to help."

inuyasha said after he was done tickling the kids.

"she's a great help. we still need to find the rest of the jewel pieces though"

'oh shoot! I forgot. I have to big piece of the jewel and the rest of the shards."

'I'll give her my jewel shards'

toga gasped and said.

'you have the sacred jewel. THE sacred jewel? what happened to it"

"Well clumsy kagome, when we first met, Had the jewel in her side. Mistress centipede ripped it out of her. I was stuck to the tree by an arrow. kagome released me, and a crow took the jewel. She took a demon crows foot, put it on her arrow and shot. It broke the jewel. we have been trying to find the jewel shards. Naraku had gotten in the way. he was one of our enemies. Somehow, kagome killed him in her full dog form"

"That's ma' girl!"

"No, that our girl. Your forgetting I'm her other father"

'I know! I am just saying. I did not get to meet every one. except _wolf boy_"

Kouga laughed. Sango stepped up and said.

'Im Sango, I'm a demon exterminator. I'm also a warrior in this group. I am pregnant with my friend's baby."

"Congratulations',"

"thanks you"

"I am miroku. I'm the father of Sango's pups, as you guys call them. Naraku cursed me with the wind tunnel. When we killed him, my wind tunnel vanished. I am ever greatful kagome gets her father back'

'I am too,"

rin stepped up and said.

'im rin, lady kagome-"

"rin, its kagome"

'sorry, kagome took care of me when lord Sesshomaru went away. jaken was an imp. a weird looking one at that. anyway, I have been with Sesshomaru for a very long tme. im 8 years old right now!"

"well sweet heart, good for you'

"thanks you lord toga"

toga chuckled. we al started to laugh. I hugged dad and said.

"welcome home daddy"

**me: few! that was a handful…inuyasha? where did that brat go?**

**Inuyasha: I am not a brat! shippo's the brat**

**Shippo: last time I heard, I was an angel! NOT a brat…BRAT!**

**inuyasha: why you-**

**me: would you to just SHUT UP! and inuyasha, you are acting like a drama queen. act more like you brother!**

**inuyasha: why would I want to act like fluffy? he's a fag and an asshole…**

**Me: just like you**

**inuyasha: I am going to beat your ass**

**Kagome and me: INUYASHA SIT!**

**Me: inuyasha you are such a drag, and a drama queen stop acting likea brat and be the man that you're supposedly are!**

**Inuyasha: ima man… are you trying to say something?**

**Me: you're anything but a man…like I said before**

**Inuyasha: and like I said, got something to say little girl?*cracks knuckles…again***

**Me: don't make me neuter you**

**Inuyasha gulps. Me laugh**

**Me: well that's enough for now. I have a sever case of writers block now. I need ideas!**

**Inuyasha: just ask you mom**

**Me: she has nothing to say! THIS IS MY AND YOU STORY!**

**Inuyasha: geez, and I thought I was a brat *runs off before I can say anything***

**Me and kagome: jerk…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha for god's sake#15 and also don't notice inuyasha, he's being a real pain right now.**

'**The important thing is not to stop questioning'**

I wondered all day long. Did the gods give my dad a second chance? Or was he just a_pain. _I never did understand the spirit world; never ever want to meet it. Did the gods rein over the spirit world. I started to remember when Inuyasha's faux mom found the resting place of inu taisho. I hated keeping the secret. Why did it have to be a secret for so long? was I just…afraid? was I just so in love with him that I couldn't tell him cause it hurt? or was it because I was still scared?

"Hey…YOO-HOO!"

"Huh? What? What's going on…why are you looking at me like im a flying monkey?"

"Cause your starring into space"

He moved me, I didn't know I was walking. I blushed and said.

'Well, it's nothing"

'come on! you can tell me! im your mate for god's sake"

"ok, I was just wondering why I never told you I was a half demon. I guess I was just…afraid to tell you. I remember when Sesshomaru pulled that one stunt with the faker mom of yours, when he wanted to find out where your dads resting place was"

'oh"

he looked down a moment, looked up and said.

"oh well! wanna play with the kids? god I love saying that"

"geeze mister cheerful whats with you today"

'I have you, my kids, my dad my new mom, my sister and brother, my OTHER dad and still you"

'W-well don't get worked up about it!"

I started backing up. I ran into dad. he put a smile on his built, tan face…wait, tan?

"dad, when did you get tan? I don't remember you being tan"

'spirit world was always sunny, so beautiful. just like you"

'dad! thanks"

I walked forward, running past inuyasha. he was confused. I smelled a scent I never smelled before.

"STOP!"

they all stopped. I sniffed, eyes wide, I looked around, eyes probably dilated. I looked around franticly. I looked at my family, their eyes widened at my face. I looked back and saw in the distance a weird, flying thing. I saw it was a human filled…blob looking thing. It head had bird wings on it, digesting humans were screaming in pain from the stomach acid. It got closer and it yelled in delight. its voice sounded like nails upon a chalkboard.

"_a family of inu's and a fox and a wolf. Interesting pack…OH see the kids! Wonderful"_

I growled so loud it startled everyone.

"_don't. touch. my. pups."_

my demon side and I said. my demon side recoiled and lashed at the surface. I struggled to keep it in check. my sword was at my side, shaking. I grabbed it, unsheathed it and grinned at it's horrified face.

"_you have the third sword of inu taisho, also known as _the Ghost sword_ it was never found. with that sword I could conquer all the lands."_

"you wont touch it"

'_you will give it to me"_

"over my _dead body_"

"_very well then, your wish is my command"_

it accelerated at full speed. I pushed everyone out of the way. it bit my shoulder. I grunted and clawed it's face. it released me. screaming in woe. I smiled. I felt my demon rumble to life. my claws slashing at it's face, never stopping. I didn't know if I was demon or not. I just kept going, dropping and kicking my sword to my dad. I said.

"CLAWS OF FIRE!"

I slashed my claws in an 'X' killing the demon in for places. it's head chopped off. I said in a deep, deep growl.

"_DON'T. TOUCH. MY. FAMILY."_

I felt my eyes dilate at the smell of the miasma I didn't recongnize. it's head started to laugh.

"_I have paralyzed you with my miasma, only thing to wear it off is if I die, but I wont die, cause I cant"_

I couldn't move, not once. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on my claws of ice. I heard a voice say.

"she turned the head to ice! WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING! how. is. that possible?"

"I don't know"

'_inuyashas punch the head, break it to pieces'_

"right"

he walked up to it, punching it to pieces. I felt control over my body. I limply fell to my knees, my kids ran to me. they hugged me for dear life. I was still growling. they looked up and I huggd them close. Inuyasha kneeled down and said.

"are you ok? your hurt"

"yeah"

I kissed him, surprising him. I kissed the top of my kids heads. I grabbed my sword and got up. I hugged my parents, inu taisho. I started to walk to where ver we were going. I stopped and let every one pass. I hanged my head low, looking at my bloody claws. I ran past evry one and saw the river and jumped in. I washed it off. inuyasha stopped by the river. I got out ans smiled at him, wickedly. he put his hands up ans aid.

"oh no-"

I shook off the water, onto him and laughed. I started to jog away from him. he chased after him. I grabbed ryoka and spun her around. she started to laugh and squealed

"MORE! "

I spun her around and everyone smiled at my daughter and me. Inuyasha was doing the same with yasha. we switched and yasha's face was like

'I am going to puke'

I stopped and I set him down. he hugged my leg ansd said.

'momma?"

"yes yasha?"

"I love you"

I gasped ad hugged him hugged back and ryoka said.

'don't you love them both…I do!"

"yes I do! are you diagnosed with stupid?"

"yasha!"

"sorry"

I laughed. ryoka just crossed her arms and when she looked at inuyasha she smiled and laughed. he laughed with her. I soothed yasha into sleep. he started to drool on my kimono. I shook my head. I saw a big tree and sat down. I took yasha and cradled him. he seemed cold. I took my top kimono off (she left the under thing on! perverts) he snuggled into my chest. I smiled and said to him, even if every one was listening too,

"I love you too, I'll always protect you."

"hey mommy? I love you"

'I love you too ryoka"

I gave yasha to dad and walked to the forest. I walked to the sacred tree and touched the spot I met inuyasha at. I saw a nick in the spot. I felt inuyasha watching me. I took an arrowhead out of it. I gasped and realized, this was the arrow head kikyo shot. I closed my hand around it and turned around. I heard inuyasha go into the forest. I put the (arrow) head and remembered kikyo. I felt ashamed that I killed her. I took my arrow and took the head off it and put kikyo's on. I took the arrow and notched it on my bow. I heard 10 gasped. I walked to where kikyo stood. I shot. the arrow didn't glow, but it hit spot on. I gasped at my shoulder. blood seeped through my kimono. I touched the blood and smelled kikyo's I smiled sadly and said

"I guess I am her copy"

I closed my fist and gasped. I grabbed my shoulder said my sisters name.

"KIKYO!"

I collapsed and said.

'im sorry! so, so sorry!"

I said.

'why did we have to take eachother away."

inuyasha walked u to me and when we touched something like a vision came. I felt like it was a memory…because it was.

_vision._

_*kag pov*_

_moths. moths everywhere. I couldn't control my body. I felt so alone. inuyasha was at the sacred tree. I had an arrow pointed at him, at his heart…but…it wasn't me. I was being controlled. i said._

'_g-get away"_

_*inupov*_

_kagome was being controlled. she made an bow and arrow and pointed it at me. _

'_im not running, not with out you"_

_she shot._

_*kag pov*_

_I shot. I screamed._

"_NO!"_

_he closed and squeezed his eyes n pain. and hung his head low. dead._

"_you really are my reincarnation"_

_vision ends._

I fell back wards and got up. I ran to the tree and turned around. inuyasha said.

'k-kikyo was there after-"

'please! don't say it! DON'T! IM SORRY!"

he turned around and yelled.

'it wasn't your fault!"

"YES IT WAS! I should've never breathed"

my dad and inu taisho said.

"we saw EVERYTHING! it was neither of your faults. it was that demons"

"but I loved him then and never told him! I was a half breed then and I couldv'e saved him! but he released it after! I wanted to tell him….but…I was always afraid"

I hung my head low and realized. I was crying over nothing. he was alive after all.

"im such an idiot"

shippo jumped out and said.

"got it wrong. inuyasha is the idiot. always have been"

'why you little devil. GET OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOUR-"

"DON'T!"

I laughed as inuyasha chased after shippo. in circles. I felt the kids start to chase after inuyasha. why did I havet o kill kikyo. I smelled kikyo's scent.

"INUYASHA! STOP!"

he stopped and said.

"is that kikyo's scent?"

"yeah"

"_kagome"_

I gasped and turned around. kikyo touched my heart and said.

"_I know I was bad, but we can still be together. I will watch over you"_

"K-Kikyo! im sorry! I didn't know what I was doing"

"_neither did I, but it wasn't just your fault it was mine. my soul has returned to me. thank you for being my sister"_

inuyasha gasped. I said.

"kikyo, im not just your sister"

"_what do you mean?"_

"im your friend too, I know we had some rough times but, I want you to come back. i…I never thought I would say this but. I love you, for you are my sister. Sisters shouldn't fight over something as stupid as a boy"

"_agreed, but I will try to fin a way back. just for you"_

"just for you"

she touched my forhead and I felt like I was being lifted into the air. I felt the weight I have felt over 200 years lift off my shoulders

"_I have unsealed your miko powers, use them wisely for trouble awaits your family"_

"ok"

"_practice taming your powers and you shall conquer all lands with your mate"_

"right, ill see you around?"

"_I will always be around"_

"goodbye kikyo"

she vanished without a trace. I hung my head low and felt a burning sensation on my hand. it glowed red. I turned around and said.

'she's gone. she said she'd come back, find a way"

"Kagome-"

"no, its alright"

"but-"

"MOMMY! was that-"

"yes, that was your neice. she is coming for a few weeks…maybe"

"right"

I whispered to myself

"_goodbye, dear sister"_


End file.
